Venomous Narcissus
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: When Lucina made a rather cocky comment about being Dark Pit's best bodyguard, she didn't expect to be challenged to her declaration immediately. She lost way more than just the battle and now Lucina wants nothing but revenge on the woman who humiliated her unaware that she and the other Smashers are falling into a trap that only the witch twins can prevent.
1. The Splatfest for the Snake Lady

**Venomous Narcissus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: When Lucina made a rather cocky comment about being Dark Pit's best bodyguard, she didn't expect to be challenged to her declaration immediately. She lost way more than just the battle and now Lucina wants nothing but revenge on the woman who humiliated her unaware that this Echidna's trap as she needs to get her target kidnapped while everyone focuses on Lucina's change in personality. Only the witch twins can solve this situation from the shadows but their attachment to Dark Pit and Lucina prevent them from doing so and end up making things more complicated than it needs to be.**

 **Pairing: Cia/Lucina, Lucina/Pittoo, Pittoo/Lana, Reyn/Pittoo, Rob/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Chrom/Olivia and implied Ash/Cia and Pit/Virtue (OC)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **And this is what happens when your friends convince you to write a yuri and you're not the type to write yuri, but here is an attempt since hey! Cia is part of Dark Pit's group so you'll already know this happens after Dark Pit has met her in a previous timeline seeing how she's way calmer than usual. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Splatfest for the Poisonous Snake Lady

* * *

Lucina always saw herself as a beacon of hope for the people of the bad future. She was the future ruler of Ylisse and could not afford to lose no matter what. She needed to be as strongest warrior alive if she wanted to continue the legacy of her ancestors like the Hero King Marth and her father Chrom. Lucina prided herself in her skills and the Smash tournament was the perfect place for her to hone her techniques. She got more than what she bargained for seeing as how many of the Smashers were either veteran fighters, angels, demons and even divine beings. She was just one human and it was difficult to compete with the best of the best, but she had earned her spot for a reason and she would proudly stand side by side with these fighters.

Unfortunately for her, that wouldn't save her from losing outside of Smash in the worst way imaginable. Lucina didn't think she would lose to anyone else that wasn't in the tournament due to believing that all the best fighters were already participating in said tournament. She was wrong. Dead wrong…and now she was paying for it.

The female lord was already losing consciousness due to the large amount of blood she lost. She didn't expect her opponent to be this powerful although there were so many red flags that the person she challenged was more than meets the eye. The lady that she fought was mostly naked with only a snake covering her private parts. If she had known that the lady was a hired mercenary, she would have thought twice of challenging her alone. As the Ylissean princess, it never occurred to her that she would lose. Now she was lying on the cold concrete defeated. Most her outfit was torn to shreds by her attacker and bloody wounds covered parts of her skin that was exposed to the icy rain from above. Why did it have to rain at a time like this when a special event was going on? It only added insult to injury.

Lucina desperately tried to reach for the Falchion, but her opponent had trampled on her hand. She let out a weak cry feeling her hand go completely numb. It wasn't helped that she still felt that snake slither all over her mostly naked body as if claiming her as its prey.

"Aww, and your people said you were the beacon of hope. They should realize by calling you a name that doesn't suit you that you grow arrogant. And then you lose and end up in this miserable state." Her opponent taunted.

Lucina gritted her teeth weakly trying to hold back any negative emotion she was feeling in that moment. She refused to show weakness even when on the verge of death. Her opponent was merciless. The mercenary for hire picked her apart bit by bit until she was in this miserable condition.

"I would love to play with you more than I just did, but I have a job. Take my advice and stay out of the way. You wouldn't want to get me angry, now would you?"

The only reason her opponent wasn't staying around was due to some shouting and the sound of an ambulance heading her way. No one would know who the assailant was by the time Lucina's friends had reached her. She had already closed her eyes accepting death if it meant taking the shame down with her. The memories leading up to this battle haunted her before she blacked out.

* * *

It was no secret that all the Smashers have been training for the biggest tournament of them all. Many small tournaments come and go where the Smashers could test to see where they were in the rankings amongst each other. The ranks always brought cheers and tears to the Smashers if only because some Smashers would work so hard and nothing changed for them. Some Smashers like Pit had stopped caring due to simply not being around to show off his potential and when he did show up, it never changed for him.

The Smashers felt that sometimes they felt the spectators were in control of what they could and couldn't do. Master Hand may have cared for his fighters but he was still a businessman and needed to make as much money as possible to sustain his realm. He had already achieved so much during the Melee season, but things could only go up from there. The old audience demanded the return of the Melee quality fights that was hard to achieve during the Brawl era with expectations put at an all time high. With so many fighters this time around with many returning veterans who disappeared during the Brawl season helped a lot with keeping the people entertained. However, the audience would leave if the Smashers didn't improve.

Many of the Smashers have started doing secret training sessions to overcome their weakness that they might have suffered at the beginning. Some Smashers were told specifically to stop being cheap and why the performance of these particular fighters (Diddy comes to mind) had gone down overall. Diddy Kong wasn't really affected by it because he racked up so many wins under his belt without having to work so hard. Fighters like Sonic got his self-esteem blown out the window despite not winning that much. The blue blur never understood why people hated him so much in particular setting. He thought the bad stuff was done during the third season but the fourth season was even worse for him now that he was punished for actually training in between seasons.

Besides a few selective fighters, most of the cast desired to get better and it showed in their fighting style. Rosalina had decided to give the middle finger to the audience seeing as she was the Queen of the Cosmos, but Palutena and Shulk took a lot of the criticism they have gotten to heart and improved. The Goddess of Light was lazy therefore never cared about these lists, but she did like making people miserable in combat. As for Shulk, he had always wanted to improve and has seen many improvements throughout the quarters. Thanks to training with the female tactician Robin, he was finally able to watch his back when he performed backslash. Feeling neglected, the male tactician Rob had went to Pit to train and overall saw significant improvements over his older sister when given the chance to demonstrate the results of his harsh training.

Master Hand wanted to see the improvement and threw a random, small tournament in Smashopolis claiming that everyone has changed with the desire to take the title as champion of improvement (as well as earn a lot of gold for their achievement). He had selected sixteen Smashers to participate…and he pulled them out of a hat to prove that it was randomized. The sixteen lucky participants were Lucina, Rob, Lucas, Shulk, Link, DK, Charizard, Ike, Roy, Samus, Fox, Pikachu, Diddy, Zelda, Luigi and Ganondorf. Despite the obvious booing from Diddy Kong being involved despite being told constantly to lose so others would stand a chance, the audience was very pleased at how everyone changed (although people still gave the credit of Luigi's improvement to Mario).

Charizard might not have won the match against Shulk due to being careless, but now he was a monster and everyone would have to watch out for the fire Pokémon when almost every attack killed now. Donkey Kong who was usually the punching bag in a lot of these tournaments was able to clutch out a win with Diddy now his improvements and show why he was the leader of the DK Crew. Unfortunately, Lucas wasn't going to take things face down. The PK boy beat Pikachu who was becoming too reliant on heavy skull bash and the infinite combo that Red had discovered when training both of his Pokémon that Lucas was able to capitalize on it and defeat the yellow rodent. Lucas overall saw major improvements due to training with Lucina and Dark Pit (after they let him in on their little training session). His combo strings were ridiculous regardless if the opponent was big or small. He really did give Lucina a run for her money in their semi-final match.

People slept on Lucina in tournaments despite having a huge fanbase because she was inferior to Marth in every way and Roy was proving to be better than the both of them (since he wasn't slacking around despite not being in Brawl). She had no tipper and she wasn't the powerhouse like Roy was, but thanks to training with Dark Pit, she was more resourceful than they were and capitalized on her opponent's mistakes. She could breeze through her side of the bracket if only because she got lucky with fighting Samus and Link. Samus spent more time out of her suit that she was very rusty whenever she went back into it. Link in comparison literally showed his hand when barely squeezing a win against Ganondorf making it easy for Lucina to exploit his weakness.

The female lord was pleased that her final opponent was Rob. After all the hardships he had been put through, his training was paying off if he was able to beat Shulk. Most of the time in the mansion, Shulk and Rob were even whenever they fought each other. In tournaments where they had bad luck of always meeting each other before the final match, Shulk would always win because Rob always lost under pressure. Whatever Pit did for Rob ended up helping him in the long run. He had demonstrated in all of his matches that he was just as good as his sister and to not give up on him. All of his opponents had the advantage over him whether it was speed, combos or power, but Rob overcame it to make it to the final match against Lucina. It didn't take a genius to see that his confidence played a big issue when it came to him doing well. The Monado boy was happy his friend was doing well, but perhaps Shulk got a little discouraged and overwhelmed with Rob demonstrating the same arrogance that Pit does during battle. Maybe this was a good thing given how Rob was rather humble in comparison to his older sister and it finally got the audience to cheer for him when he was destroying people off stage. This was something that Robin was known for doing while Rob tended to wait to see how his opponent would react. To say that Shulk wasn't salty at being spiked by Elwind at the end was an understatement.

Lucina was glad that Rob was making her work for the win seeing as how she tended to destroy him in battle when they would have friendly games. Rob always felt the need to go easy on her due to her status as Chrom's daughter and Lucina hated that mentality he took. Now, he dropped that nice attitude toward her now and was going all out. This is how it should have been with them like how Lucina and Robin were when they had matches. Robin never pulled any punches and took constant jabs at her when she wasn't doing well and now Rob was doing the same thing even if he was being passive aggressive about it. The bluenette wouldn't have it any other way.

The Ylissean princess worked so hard for the first kill that she felt discouraged how quickly Rob even the gamed. He played keep away so well and mixed up his attacks while keeping the pressure on her. It was such an aggressive approach compared to Robin who managed to be calm and stylish at the same time when she battled that Lucina feared that she might have actually lost. Her first kill came from a lucky shield breaker when she finally managed to break through the projectile wall. On Town and City, the only thing that would have sucked was if she missed the punish. She almost did with how the platform was moving away from her when she tried to finish up the stock. However, due to the stage transformation and the low ceiling, Robin just threw her up into the air upon returning instead of charging his tome. The throw had no follow ups and Lucina knew this, but because she chose to fall down faster to the ground, he met her with the tip of his up smash when she tried to dair him.

From there, they kept exchanging blows and Lucina felt like she was working harder than the male tactician was. He was the one pressuring her off stage like he did Shulk who didn't have a good way of getting back off once he was knocked off. Lucina knew he was defenseless if he was the one trying to get back, but she was missing her punishes a lot with him and he capitalized on that to get the stage control he needed. Eventually, Rob would let his guard down when he tried to do an off stage Goetia (which would have resulted in him losing since they were down to the last stock). Lucina was very much intimidated by it, but managed to hit him before he managed to suck her into the attack. Then he was on the defense…and Lucina finally had to do her crazy off stage counters to keep him away. The first time was a failure because he went for the ledge instead of attempting to hit her with Elwind. However he would attempt to trump her and end up back in the same situation. The second time almost resulted in Lucina getting stage spiked by his random fair especially with the stage transforming on them. Third time's a charm because she predicted his fair to get her off his back when recovering and countered it successfully resulting in her winning the tournament.

The crowd went wild at how intense the match was. For once they weren't stuck watching the same characters in the semifinals and final match. Yes the fighters were randomized, but it was nice to see that in this setting that anything could happen. When Lucina and Rob were teleported back after the match, Lucina expected Rob to be down on himself like he usually is when he loses. She was pleased to see how happy he was. Lucina wondered when was the last time she had saw a genuine smile on his face. Because of the smile, no words needed to be exchanged during the handshake.

From there it was mostly the professional talk with Master Hand speaking to the audience about coming to watch the Smashers compete and praising the Smashers for performing so well and that he expects more from them in the future. Lucina's trophy that was given to her for winning probably would be sent back home to brag about her accomplishments unless she used it to get more money since things always seemed so expensive in Smashopolis. Master whispered to her that he would pay her tomorrow.

In the meantime, Lucina was going to be celebrating her victory not with her family but with her friends. She wouldn't have had won without training with Dark Pit in particular. Chrom was slightly disappointed with this, but this would give him time to hang out with the Robin twins, Shulk, his wife and son and a few others. Lucina would be going with Dark Pit, Lucas and a few others to the Splatfest that would happen in a few hours after the Smash tournament. What better way to end the night than watching a sporting event hosted by two hot squid girls and seeing a bunch of squid children squirting each other with ink.

The other people that Dark Pit invited included Shulk's best friend Reyn, Arachne, his main bodyguard in Skyworld, and the self-proclaimed moon princess Kaguya. Lucina raised her eyebrows at the last friend Dark Pit had. Arachne was the demon companion that protected Dark Pit from the other angels in Skyworld due to the position he got as the fifth division meant for communicating with demons. Reyn and Dark Pit hit it off simply because the red head Homs was similar to Pit but nicer and more honest. Kaguya though…Dark Pit hadn't given the details on how he met her except that he beat her in a duel and now she works under him too. The only problem is that you can't take the stuck up out of the self-proclaimed princess despite leaving her easy life behind for the life of the sword, so she was incredibly rude to Lucina despite winning the tournament. When they went shopping before heading toward the Splatfest, Kaguya was the one that was forcing the others to carry the stuff for her. It was made worse how she took Dark Pit's money to buy a lot of the worthless trinkets at the mall and then having Lucina carry it. Now Reyn was already carrying most of the stuff that was bought by everyone combined that Lucina couldn't nag him to carry anymore. It was amazing that Reyn could still have a normal conversation while carrying eight bags from the mall. One bag was from Lucas filled with clothes from Hot Topic. Four bags were from Dark Pit who pretty much went crazy buying as many video games and Amiibos as he could. Kaguya gave him three bags filled with soap from Bath and Body Works, bras and panties from Victoria's Secret and candy from the candy shop. Reyn would not carry anything that belonged to Arachne forcing her to carry all the sewing supplies that she bought with her own money. Lucina carried her own bag full of items that Olivia and Inigo would love (but nothing for herself) with the other bag belonging to Kaguya. People would look at the group and wonder where they got the money from, but seeing as how half the group was from Smash Brothers Mansion, the answer was apparent.

"So Reyn," Arachne began immediately causing the Homs to freeze in place. "Since Luci won the tournament, I guess she proved that one bet that she's the better guardian for Li."

The dark angel smirked seeing Reyn's face pale. It wasn't from the suggestion that he got replaced, but from Arachne's proximity. Reyn feared spiders more than anything in the world and to see that there were spider demons, human-like or otherwise, outside of Bionis only made things worse. Arachne was incredibly friendly for a spider demon, but it didn't change how Reyn reacted around her.

"C-Can you get away from me?"

"Oh come on! We're friends! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Reyn nearly dropped all the items he had resulting in Kaguya threatening to slice and dice Reyn's family jewels should he even ruin the items she bought. Arachne had her usual cat like smile as she intended to get him in trouble. Lucas noted that Reyn looked ready to scream and faint and tried to get the spider girl to stop.

"Ms. Arachne, there's no reason for you to tease Reyn. I mean…we already know Lucina is the best bodyguard here to protect Dark Pit but…"

"H-Hey! Whose side are you on Lucas?" Reyn asked nearly dropping some of the bags on his foot. "Get away from me spider girl!"

"Oh come on! I won't bite…hard…"

Reyn's miserable state was too much for the group that they couldn't help but giggle seeing how her just being close was causing him to react poorly. Dark Pit did indeed step in to stop his vice captain from knocking out the muscle of the group.

"You're no fun, Li. If he can't handle me…how can he protect you?"

"I don't need that much protection." Li grumbled as he scratched the back of his head annoyed that this topic came up. "Pit exaggerated how much protection I need…I can handle myself." Despite saying that, he had no problem going over toward Lucina and resting his head against her shoulder. "Still, Luci is the best."

"D-Dark Pit…there is no need to flatter me." Lucina stuttered. She hated feeling faint around the black angel when he melted her heart like this. She tried to avoid eye contact with the group, but she couldn't escape Arachne's sinister stare. "You are someone I hold dear to you and I'll protect you. Besides…the tournament is fun."

Reyn pouted not at all impressed with the public display of affection going on with the two of them.

"What about me Lived?"

"What about you?" Dark Pit asked with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"If I was in Smash, I would be able to astonish you with my skill!"

"Implying that you have any other skill except being the guy who carries all the stuff for us." Kaguya snarked earning a cute laugh from the other two girls in the group.

"Oh, cut me some slack! Come on Lived! You're not that spiteful!"

"I don't think you know me enough."

Reyn sighed in defeat realizing that he was at the butt of all jokes tonight due to Lucina impressing them all with her performance in the Smash Arena. The group continued heading toward their destination with the change of topic being from Lucina winning the tournament and continuing to congratulate her (she really didn't want to be the center of attention) to the Splatfest and what to expect from it. Kaguya was the one who talked the most about the festival and squid competition due to being a huge fan of these events. She explained in detail how exactly these competitions worked along with some history of who the Inklings were that participated in these events. Because the Splatfest would happen after the Smash tournament, the Inklings were hanging around Smashopolis as if it were Inkopolis. They all spoke their own language but Dark Pit could recognize some of them were communicating with memes. He loved how diverse the Inklings were in terms of coloring. Kaguya commented that the Inklings didn't change their hairstyle that much simply due to how it was easy for them to stick to what they have. The Inkling girls obviously wanted to switch things up, but the competition was more important than fashion and Kaguya would criticize this way of thinking.

"It sounds like Mario is going to have issues with the clean up." Li joked.

"Of course he will!" Kaguya declared. "The Inklings are all about marking their territory with ink! Mario has that water pump that is meant for cleaning! And it has to be cleaned up after every match."

Dark Pit and Lucas looked to each with worry in their eyes. That explained why Mario was in a terrible mood the closer the Splatfest got. The Italian plumber was looking for ways out of being the only member of the clean up crew (that was a lie seeing as how Red would have his Squirtle assist him along with the other water Pokémon), but when Master Hand told him he had no choice…let's just say he spilled a lot of spaghetti the night before the event.

"Hopefully he feels better…" Lucas murmured. "I would hate to see Luigi on the short end of the stick."

"Nah, Luigi will just Super Jump Punch him. Didn't you see how the move got buffed, Lucas?" Dark Pit questioned. "It's ridiculous if you ask me."

"But we all improved though."

"Not everyone…" Dark Pit grumbled. "I feel stagnant despite my training…"

Arachne and Reyn were so quick with arguing that Dark Pit did indeed improve despite not seeing it himself. He didn't get to participate in the tournament to see if that was the case. It wouldn't matter anyway seeing as how Pit wasn't even around to see that he wasn't slacking around.

While the group continued talking, Lucina ended up bumping into someone due to not looking where she was going. Normally, she wouldn't be the type to be distracted, but thinking about her victory in the arena only made her zone out while everyone talked about the Splatfest. She instantly apologized despite looking at the person directly in the eye. It was probably for the best seeing and hearing the voice of someone that sounded condescending.

"My, ain't the Champion of Justice being spacey tonight. You better be careful who you run into or you'll be in for a nasty surprise."

It wasn't the voice as much as the snake that was immediately in front of Lucina's face that caught her off guard. She jumped back nearly taking the Falchion from its sheath to cut the green snake aside. When she realized where the snake was, she immediately blushed and avoided looking at the person she crashed into.

The person was a tall woman by her world's standard (when in reality, she was probably shorter than she appeared). She had pale green hair with white bangs and wicked red eyes. She had pointy ears like the Hylians but darker skin confirming that she was a different elf species than what the Hylians were. For the most part this woman was naked except for the white vest-like top with a snake themed collar covered in fur along with turtle shell shoulder plates, white shin guards and dull green colored thigh highs. The green snake that started Lucina was the only thing covering this woman's private area. She also carried a shield with a gorgon design plastered on it.

"W-What?"

The woman sighed seeing as how Lucina wasn't going to say anything else after checking out her appearance. Lucina wasn't aware that she dropped her bag, so when the snake lady went to pick it up she would only gasp.

"U-Umm…Ms. that bag is…"

"It's yours. I know. Again, you need to be careful. If I were a thief, you would lose your trophy and everything you had worked so hard for, Champion of Justice."

The nickname rubbed Lucina the wrong way as she snatched the bag from the green haired lady without hesitation. The snake hissed at her for her feistiness, but Lucina didn't care. This woman rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't feel the need to treat someone with respect if she was being mocked. Dark Pit just noticed that Lucina wasn't with them and called her over. The snake lady looked over toward Lucina's group of friends and smiled.

"Aww, is that your boyfriend? How cute."

"I would appreciate it if you did not judge." Lucina growled as she slowly turned her back toward her. "I apologize for bumping into you and startling your snake. Good-bye."

Even if the snake lady didn't say anything to the female lord, there was no need. She just smiled as she let herself get lost in the crowd. Lucina thought she would be able to get away from her, but she had to make sure that she had everything in her bag. While Dark Pit called the Ylissean princess out on making them wait for her, she was distracted by something that was not in her bag. Next to the trophy she won was a note that was certainly not a receipt from what she had bought at the mall. The group picked up the pace with Kaguya's nagging, but Lucina tuned her out when she opened the note. Her eyes widened at what was written. At first she wanted to stop her friends from going to the Splatfest to talk about the woman she bumped into. She stopped seeing the dark angel laugh about some dumb joke Arachne made about the Splatfest. Clenching her fists, she quickly crunched the note and shoved it back into her bag before anyone noticed and kept her guard up for the remainder of the walk to their destination.

The group failed to notice Lucina's concern. Sure Arachne noted that Lucina was trailing behind them, but she didn't want to say anything and ruin Dark Pit's mood. They all arrived at the Smash Sports Dome where the Splatfest would be. Kaguya wasted no time trying to find a good seat and this included pushing every Toad and Inkling that might have had the best spots out of the way. What were they going to do to the self-proclaimed moon princess with huge knockers? The dark angel snarked at how she was treating these kids poorly, but Kaguya was equally childish and did not give a shit.

The best seats were either in the front row or the back row. As much as Lucas wanted to sit in the front so he wouldn't have to worry about tall people, Kaguya chose the back due to being closer to the door where people were walking in. It would allow her to nag Reyn to get them some food while everyone settled down. Lucas sighed seeing taller people starting to come inside the dome.

"Lucas, I'll give you a lift." Arachne teased. "I'm strong enough to do that."

"You will?"

"Yep. Leave it to big sister Arachne."

"As long as you don't turn into a nasty spider…" Reyn grumbled seeing Arachne eye him suspiciously.

"Oh, come on Reyn. I'm not that scary. I'm your neighborhood friendly Spider Girl."

Arachne only needed to poke him for Reyn to jump back and shriek like a monkey. She shook her head in annoyance at his phobia getting the best of him again. Everyone but Lucina laughed at the redhead freaking out again. The female lord was too distracted by the note that was slipped into her bag. When looking for a seat, she read what was given to her by the mysterious snake lady again. No one noticed how pale she was due to how dark the dome was.

"So the stages are going to be projected?" Dark Pit asked the fangirl of the event.

"Yes. Kaguya has watched many of these events from her world." Kaguya explained with a smug smile plastered on her face. "Some stages will happen in person depending on the location and machinery. Kaguya thinks that the grand final is going to be in the Sports Dome though where the front row could possibly be inked depending on how the stage is arranged. And yes, multiple matches will occur at the same time."

"Oh, so its like a Pokémon gym…" Dark Pit mumbled trying to picture how exactly a battle would occur here. This place was huge but would it be big enough to hold eight Inklings shooting each other with ink?

"Not even close. Use your imagination." Kaguya told him harshly resulting in Dark Pit pouting at being lectured.

Normally Lucina would giggle seeing Dark Pit fall into a childish state especially by a comment like that. However, she was too distracted with the note the snake lady shoved into her bag without noticing. There was no way she would be able to enjoy herself after reading the contents of the note at least twice. Arachne finally decided to address it.

"Luci, you feeling okay? You've been quiet since you bumped into that snake elf."

"Arachne, I am perfectly fine." Lucina lied while she tried to force a smile and failed.

"Really?"

"No…actually…I need to use the restroom. I think I'll excuse myself. Watch my stuff, will you?"

The bathroom excuse seemed to have worked with the happy face spider. She chuckled thinking that Lucina didn't want to admit she was holding it in and allowed the female lord to leave without question unaware that Lucina had taken the note that she was reading in her bag with her. Dark Pit turned around and asked where his favorite bodyguard was going and was only given a witty comment about Lucina needing time alone.

* * *

There was a very good reason why Lucina wouldn't want to tell her friends about the note shoved into her bag. The contents of the note revealed that the snake lady challenged Lucina to a duel. She could not refuse the duel if she cared for Dark Pit's life. The tone of the letter while sarcastic was dead serious about what would happen to Dark Pit should she refuse to accept the challenge. Kaguya's comment about Dark Pit having no imagination almost made Lucina want to swap Li's imagination for her own because she can envision the types of hell this woman would put him through. Ripping his wings off while he begged these mysterious people to let him go, impaling him with sharp objects for the sake of being sadistic and forcing him on the ground while assaulting him were just some ideas that came to mind…and when Lucina finally encountered the woman again in an empty alleyway in Smashopolis…she knew that she was right on the money that these could very well happen to her precious angel.

"My, you showed up rather quickly. You must care for that little boy." The snake lady spoke with a sadistic smile. "Either that or I bruised your ego with that little statement about not being so tough."

Lucina refused to submit to her taunting. Instead, she took Falchion out of her sheath for real this time and pointed it toward the potential criminal.

"I will not lose to someone who threatens to harm my friend!"

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that Champion of Justice. Just remember, I am not like your other opponents. You will lose to me and I'll be able to do whatever I want with your boy toy."

The snake lady could say whatever she wanted. At the end of the day, Lucina was going to put her in her place for daring to imply that everything she did was for non-existence ego.

That was one of Lucina's biggest mistakes she made during her life. She really underestimated the snake lady thinking she was your typical villain that could be taken down with a few good swings from the Falchion. The snake lady easily parried all of her attacks. That should be expected of someone who knew how to fight, but Lucina felt the entire time that this woman was toying with her. Whenever there was an opening, Lucina would go for it. However, the attack was always blocked and Lucina found a part of her outfit torn off by the snake lady's dagger that she kept hidden under her shield. This woman was going straight for her most sensitive parts of the body to expose. It wouldn't be long until her clothes that covered her (non-existent) breasts were gone. She gasped as she immediately pulled back to cover up.

"Aww, is that it? I thought you were a beacon of hope for your people and the winner of today's tournament. Did that little pipsqueak exhaust you that you can't take on little old me with the same vigor?"

Lucina felt the snake lady was getting into her head. She couldn't allow that to happen. The snake on the green haired woman's crotch suddenly hissed causing the female lord to look straight into the sinister lady's eyes. She regretted doing so because the next minute, she felt her body paralyzed in fear. She tried to move her hand, but it proved futile. Looking back at the blackmailer, she noticed that she was simply walking toward her before walking past her.

"Let's be honest, honey…you don't have what it takes to beat me. You winning that tournament were not based on your skills that you have apparently obtained but due to your opponents being weaker than you. You have a bounty hunter who hasn't bothered to go into her suit for so long that she's rusty. You have the Hero of Hyrule who wore himself out against his greatest nemesis and could not have possibly been able to battle you. You have a little boy who could not possibly harm you…and then you got your pathetic friend who is a terrible opponent to have. You see it in his movement…predictable…flawed…and you beat him every time. Do you think that if the best of the best in the tournament were in the randomized tournament that you would have won?"

Lucina's eyes widened as she immediately tried to backhand the snake lady with Falchion. She still couldn't move and she didn't understand why.

A cry suddenly escaped her lips as she realized that she had been impaled in the stomach. When did the snake lady attack her? Were her words affecting her senses that she failed to realize that she was being attacked while being talked down to?

"Next, let's go over your status as a bodyguard. You as a human are not needed for that little crow." The snake lady stated. She smiled seeing Lucina grit her teeth in frustration not even being able to speak due to being psychologically attacked. "He already has two bodyguards: the spider girl and the self-proclaimed moon rabbit. The rest of you are just extra and are expendable in comparison. You are delusional for claiming to be the best of the bunch. You of all people know that when he speaks to you. His eyes are looking toward someone else."

"Shut up…" Lucina snarled again finally getting her hand to move just slightly. "You don't know me or Dark Pit…"

"I only need to get a single glimpse to see how your relationship is. You think you are the most important person in his life? My, how wrong you are! Do you not see how he looks at the big alien who happens to be your rival? His feelings for him seem stronger despite knowing you longer. Is it because you can't offer him what he desires the most in a sexual relationship…or does he know that as a human, it wouldn't benefit him in the long run?"

"Shut up!"

"Love triangles are painful, but it must make you feel horrible knowing you're on the short end of the stick despite him showering you with affection now. I wonder how long it will be before he finally decides to stop playing with your heart and go to the one he holds dear."

"SHUT UP!"

By the time Lucina was able to control her body again and attempt to attack the green haired elf, the snake lady had already disappeared. Lucina's eyes widened in horror realizing what she had done. The elf was already behind Lucina by the time she turned around with her snake dagger in her hand. The Ylissean princess had no time to protect herself from the barrage of stab wounds that followed after the lethal one in her stomach. She didn't even get a chance to scream. Soon she found herself on the ground not being able to move from her spot.

"H-How…"

"You're weak. You're not even worth my time in battle." The wild elf mocked seeing Lucina struggle to get back on her feet. "While your battle skills are pathetic, I wonder how your skills in sex are."

It's not like Lucina would be able to fight back in this situation. She yelped weakly feeling the snake lady grab a hold of her hair and hoist her up before throwing her back onto the ground to where she was lying on her back. It wouldn't be long until the elf got on top of her and with the help of her snake continue to rip off the remainder of her clothes.

"Don't…touch me…"

"You are the loser…the vanquished princess if I might add. The winner can do whatever she wants."

"This wasn't…"

The hired mercenary liked her lips seeing a sign of fear in Lucina's blue eyes.

"I wonder what you taste like. Hopefully you won't struggle too much."

Everything else after that was just a blur to Lucina before she recalled trying to reach for her Falchion again. The rain didn't start pouring until after the deed was done, but it didn't matter at this point. If she couldn't even protect Dark Pit from a sinister being…then she had no right to live…

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7805 words.**

 **Li: Wahhh…Luci…don't die!**

 **Me: She's not dead. Notes!  
**

 **1\. This is a jab at the tier list. I look down on tier list because of how bias and hypocritical it is. The only way to make a character rise to the top is if someone actually uses that character and wins. However even if you win with the bottom tier characters, they will never rise in the rankings because only X player wins with them while the same could be said for the top characters that it eventually becomes obvious that it is bias.**

 **2\. A lot of this story is implied to be the aftermath of** _ **Secret Smash Rendezvous**_ **only this is for the most recent patch seeing as how I took a jab at Charizard getting nerfed in that story. In that story, I had Pit train with Rob, Shulk trained with Robin and Dark Pit trained with Lucina. I still think that those training partners still apply in this story and a lot of stories in general. This allows Dark Pit and Lucina to get closer to each other and for some tension concerning Rob and Shulk. Shulk went with Robin because he knows how Rob fights and his sister is just another person to ask how he could improve. Rob would take offense to that since he knows Shulk better and goes to Pit because Pit does well when he does enter and is somewhat aware that Pit and Shulk don't get along.**

 **3\. Reyn has a phobia of spiders and you can blame Shulk for that (who has a fear of caterpillars). I find this hilarious seeing as how Dark Pit's vice captain is a spider demon. If he wants to get far with Dark Pit, he has to tolerate Arachne, but she's not going to make his life easy even if she wants to befriend him.**

 **4\. Echidna is said to be 5'4 ft in her profile…and that's kind of odd given that the anime draws her as this really tall woman in the Queen's Blade series. The taller girls in the series tend to range from 5'5 to 5'7 ft. It's just odd for me to think Echidna is shorter than Lucina much less Dark Pit, so in this universe I'm implying that she's at least the same height as Palutena (5'11) while bringing up that her actual height is very short by Smash Brothers standard.**

 **5\. Speaking of heights, Arachne is the same height as Dark Pit being 5'5 ft. I don't know how she expects to help Lucas without turning into her spider demon form, but there is probably the implication that she'll shoot her web to the ceiling to get the best bird's eye view.**

 **6\. Echidna's main talent is breaking the opponent mentally. You thought Melona and the Swamp Witch did it well in** _ **ID: Control**_ **to poor Rob? Echidna and Elina are specialists in mentally breaking their opponent down as their strategy in comparison to Melona and the Swamp Witch who overwhelm their opponent and break them down in the aftermath. Melona in general is more likely to murder you anyway while the Swamp Witch will subject you to humiliation until you submit to her. Echidna is subtler about it while Elina will invade your mind and using your insecurities about you.**

 **Also, it helps that Echidna is a God Mode Sue in universe. She never loses a battle, always seems to know what is going on and happens to have the solution to everything. She also is able to get away with pretty much everything she has done including molesting many of the Queen's Blade girls.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. The Splatfest for the Witch Twins

**Venomous Narcissus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade. That is owned by Hobby Japan. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: When Lucina made a rather cocky comment about being Dark Pit's best bodyguard, she didn't expect to be challenged to her declaration immediately. She lost way more than just the battle and now Lucina wants nothing but revenge on the woman who humiliated her unaware that this Echidna's trap as she needs to get her target kidnapped while everyone focuses on Lucina's change in personality. Only the witch twins can solve this situation from the shadows but their attachment to Dark Pit and Lucina prevent them from doing so and end up making things more complicated than it needs to be.**

 **Pairing: Cia/Lucina, Lucina/Pittoo, Pittoo/Lana, Reyn/Pittoo, Rob/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Chrom/Olivia and implied Ash/Cia and Pit/Virtue (OC)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **And this is what happens when your friends convince you to write a yuri and you're not the type to write yuri, but here is an attempt since hey! Cia is part of Dark Pit's group so you'll already know this happens after Dark Pit has met her in a previous timeline seeing how she's way calmer than usual. Enjoy! And yes, most of the nightmare was censored on this version unlike the AO3 version.**

Chapter 2: The Splatfest for the Witch Twins

* * *

Lucina thought she was a goner after she closed her eyes after fainting with her battle with the blackmailer. She thought the Grim Reaper was escorting her to Hades, but the voices from her friends and family called her back to them. She struggled to wake up too seeing as how the darkness wanted to swallow her up. She had been put in this near-death situation before that she forced herself out of the darkness' grip and out of the Grim Reaper's eyes in order to wake up from her slumber.

The first thing that Lucina noticed was that she was no longer outside in the cold rain. She was in building that she assumed to be a hospital. The next thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing any clothes while in the bed. All she had were bandages covering the parts of the body where she was stabbed. The most noticeable one was the bandage on her forehead. Lucina didn't think that she was hit in the head hard, but perhaps being slammed into the concrete did a number to her face. Fortunately, there was a mirror in the room, so she could confirm that her face wasn't mutilated from the assault.

"So you're not dead after all. Good thing our First Response got to you immediately or you might not have made it."

The first voice she heard was not someone she recognized and for good reasons. Lucina never needed to go to Smash Hospital for anything. Any extreme injury that could not be treated at Smash Brothers Mansion would be taken care of at Smash Hospital where the best doctors from a specific world came to work. Master Hand didn't really say which world because he didn't want anybody from other realms to try and snatch them up under his watchful eye. This might have been a good thing overall because it meant that people in Smashopolis could be treated…at a high price of course if they were not related to the Smashers in any shape or form.

The doctor in charge…was an odd choice by Master Hand to say the least. Most of the doctors barely showed their faces to the Smashers, but that might be because they were always so busy helping others that a Smasher wouldn't be able to recognize them unless you were Pit who apparently knew them thanks to the 4th wall. Rumor has it that this doctor had a crude tongue and overall made his patients uncomfortable with how he addressed him. This might have come from his cynical outlook of life, but regardless if he showed less concern for his patients, it wouldn't stop him from trying to save them whether or not they cooperated with him.

Now that Lucina got a good look at the doctor, she could say he was very attractive too, but his sour attitude must have been why he didn't have a romantic partner. His appearance reminded her of the main character from that one anime that she watched with Dark Pit known as Cowboy Bebop only he was wearing a doctor's coat. He didn't seem to be looking at the female lord directly as he was looking at his clipboard.

"…Where am I?" Lucina asked trying to recall what happened.

"Smash Hospital where all people end up at when they are on the brink of death." The doctor snarked as a response. "You suffered multiple stab wounds all over your body and a small concussion. Fortunately for you that blood could be donated to you to keep you alive for the remainder of the night. You are no longer on death's bed, but that doesn't mean that you'll be able to leave right away. Fortunately, you are a Smasher and there are healers in this magical world, so that's less work for me."

The blue eyed princess glared at the diagnostic doctor who acted more like a robot than an actual human being.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"I'll tell you what I told your family. They are waiting outside by the way." The sarcastic doctor began. "From the information that was given to me, you went off on your own during the Splatfest and got attacked in the alley way. No woman should be that stupid to be alone during a festival. If a woman is on their own, that's her fault for not doing a good job to be safe."

It almost felt like he was victim blaming Lucina, but there was so much truth in that that Lucina could only groan when he was telling her this.

"There is a mercenary known as Echidna who goes around and attacks her victims like a predator. I would classify her as a serial rapist, but she doesn't always assault her victims. She seems to limit it to just women, and you are no exception. Getting into a battle with her without assistance is usually a death sentence. Fortunately someone called the ambulance for you and our First Response was able to stop you from bleeding to death."

"I…see…"

"You are lucky to be alive after your recklessness. I heard you were hanging out with five other people and you decided to handle Echidna on your own."

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know who she was…"

"Well, now you do. Next time you see an elf using a snake as her underwear, call for help. She may be powerful when she's in control of the situation, but like every other person…she is not invincible."

The diagnostic doctor wasn't even finished explaining to Lucina the details of her attacker and her injuries when the door swung open and Chrom was the first person to rush to his daughter's side.

"Oh, Lucina! I'm so sorry! I should have made sure you were with me!"

"Father…"

It wouldn't be long until Olivia and Inigo swarm in with Chrom. Both of them in tears with Olivia still crying despite being told that it wasn't her fault and that her daughter was still alive. Inigo in contrast had wiped his mother's tears, but was threatening to bawl seeing his older sister in this situation. The only other person who came in besides Lucina's family who obviously had priority was Dark Pit, but he remained in the shadows like the black counterpart he was accused of being. Lucina's eyes were focused on Pittoo, and for the first time…she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Uhh…this mushy stuff is making me sick." The doctor grumbled as he stood up from the small seat that was next to Lucina. "Make sure you don't open her wounds. I'm going on break."

"Thank you Dr. Cunningham." Inigo thanked weakly seeing as how Lucina finally waking up distracted both of his parents.

"I am just doing my job. You should thank Maria more. She is in charge of the First Response."

Dr. Cunningham took his leave allowing the family to shower Lucina with affection and apologies. Personally, Lucina wanted none of that as something in her heart was preventing her from appreciating that she was still alive. She still wondered why Dark Pit was entering the room now. He kept his distance from Chrom. The female lord could only assume that her father went off on Dark Pit for allowing Lucina to go on her own and allowing this incident to happen. She sighed seeing how Olivia still wouldn't stop crying.

"Mother…I'm sorry for worrying you…I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I'm okay now…"

"Oh Lucina… _-sniff-_ I…I'm so sorry for failing you…"

"You didn't fail me, mother. It was just me being…" Lucina's voice trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Dr. Cunningham was right when he said that she only had herself to blame for being tricked so easily. The minute she saw her…she knew that her chances of winning was low. Her pride got the best of her and that was why she was in the hospital now. It didn't help that Dr. Cunningham did not bring up the note that Lucina swore she had when she went to challenge Echidna. If they had that…then they would have been able to understand why she went alone, but Echidna appeared to be the type to destroy all evidence linking to a motive of why her victims would challenge her to a fight.

"Sis…" Inigo began was cut off noticing the look Lucina was giving him.

"…I'm sorry everyone…I would like to be alone for now…I need time to recollect myself."

Chrom didn't really like that response, but seeing as how Olivia would not stop blaming himself, he thought it was the best for her health.

"Lucina…"

"Father…I'll be fine. Just let me be for now…I know that is not what you want to hear after I was in critical condition…but…"

"No…I understand. Just call for me if you need anything. When you are released from the hospital, make sure you to come to us. We are always there for you Lucina."

"…Thank you."

While everyone slowly left after Lucina ordered them to leave her alone, Dark Pit remained in the hospital room with the female lord as if he had special privilege to stay by her side. When she meant everyone, Dark Pit was included, but since he seemed to miss the hint, she allowed him to linger for a couple of minutes. She wondered what he was going to say to her, but the minute he opened his mouth, Lucina regretted keeping him around.

"Umm…about the Splatfest…I know because you got injured that you missed what happened…but it got cancelled."

Dark Pit just didn't understand that Lucina couldn't care about squid children shooting each other with ink at the moment, but he kept going anyway just to have some sort of conversation after the really dark, serious one with her family and the doctor.

"Well…the theme of the Splatfest was Democrats versus Republicans. It was probably best it got postponed to two weeks so the Inklings can come back. It only takes them a few days to come back…" Dark Pit couldn't help but smirk remembering what happened to those Inklings. "They all melted. I have never seen a species look so miserable. At least Callie and Marie are okay. They're the only ones smart enough to bring an umbrella in case of a random shower like last night."

Lucina continued to stare at Pittoo disinterested in the conversation. He noticed that immediately and broke eye contact. His cheeks turned red the longer the two didn't converse with each other.

"…Dark Pit…I'm sorry, but can you leave me alone? I want some time to myself."

Dark Pit flinched at her demand but he slowly nodded his head. He cursed thinking that this was the worse way to start a conversation.

"Okay…I'll see you back at the mansion…"

"…Yeah…"

The dark angel was as speedy as Sonic. He dismissed himself from the room and quickly slammed the door in her face. It was obviously unintentional, but he wasn't happy how that conversation went. Lucina sighed in defeat as she rested her head back onto the pillow. There was nothing she could do now, but go to sleep and let the days pass. They weren't going to let her leave any time soon, so she might as well use it to catch up on her sleep. Unfortunately for her…the nightmares would easily consume her the minute she closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

 _The last thing Lucina wanted to recall when she past out was the humiliation she suffered by Echidna's hands. If she had known who her opponent was, she would not have challenged her alone. Now that she knew Echidna sexually humiliated her opponents after she had defeated them, it would be harder to brush off the unwanted sexual counter. In her nightmares, it was more explicit then it was in reality._

 _Lucina was defeated in her dreams like she was in the real world. Falchion was knocked away and she had no strength to continue. She felt like her entire body was paralyzed by whatever liquid was on the elf's dagger. Her panting was deep and it was becoming difficult to breath. Echidna laughed at the state she was in and soon was in front of the bluenette. Lucina yelped feeling her arm be seized as she was yanked off the ground. The setting of her dreams wasn't the alleyway where she lost, but now switched to a reddish-purplish room that looked identical to a love hotel. She was thrown on the soft pink mattress below her. Given it was a dream she nearly got sucked into the sheets as if Kirby was inhaling her before nearly popping back up. Like a vacuum though, the bed had eaten off her clothes (or what was left of them) leaving her bare naked in front of Echidna who only needed to remove her vest like top to be naked like her._

" _G-Get away!" Lucina cried out seeing the red eyes glare down at her._

" _Keltan, go." Echidna ordered her snake._

 _The green snake immediately slithered off her crotch area to tie Lucina's hands behind her like a rope while still slithering around Lucina's body to get a good feel of what it was dealing with. Unlike in real life, Lucina attempted to get the snake off of her. Resistance only resulted in the snake biting at her breasts and injecting some sort of fluid inside of her._

 _"Ahhhhhh!"_

 _Echidna enjoyed the scream that escaped her victim's lips. One breast wasn't enough as Keltan bit the other one and injected the same thing. Lucina felt her body changing for the worse and she could only blame the snake for it._

" _What do you think? The Aphrodisiac that I gave my snake is being transferred to your body. You'll feel just as good here as you did when you were awake."_

" _H-How dare you! GAHHH!"_

 _Lucina remained breathless after Echidna finished up with her. This was not how she wanted her body to be ravaged. She weakly covered her eyes with her arms as she did her best to hide the tears threatening to fall._

" _Aww, don't be a big baby. Your first time wasn't that bad." Echidna taunted as she got off the younger female. "Look on the bright side. You know what to expect when you do it with a man, but the boy toy you like could never give you the pleasure that I did."_

 _Oh how much she wanted to tell her to shut up, but she was still having difficulty breathing. Echidna allowed her snake to coil back onto her private area before continuing to mock her._

" _Your pride is your weakness. Your pride will cost you your precious crow to. I already told you that if you cannot protect him, then my contractors would make off with him. That is my job after all."  
_

" _No…I…won't…"_

" _Be happy that you won't be sent to the slave ring. You aren't even worth anyone's time." The green haired lady declared as she stepped on Lucina's crotch area. She didn't realize that she moaned when Echidna did that. Echidna smirked seeing how even when they were finished up, Lucina's body still desired more. "Your precious Lived Twilight will be the one performing these acts instead…and he'll be doing it with his respectable older twin."_

 _"No…"_

" _That is my client's end game. He's going to make sure the angel captain surrenders to him. He'll submit to my client as long as your precious crow is in his possession. I guess you could say it's bad luck if I'm on the job because I will make sure that it happens. You can just stay here and remember that you failed to protect him."_

 _Lucina wouldn't let Echidna win. She hissed like Echidna's snake when she attempted to move from underneath her. She failed again…she was defenseless against the sadistic mercenary and Echidna knew this. She had no problem rubbing it in at all._

" _The plan is already in motion. When the next Splatfest occurs, your crow will be in a gilded cage unable to do whatever he wants anymore. He'll only have you to blame because you let your ego get the best of you."  
_

" _No! No! No!" Lucina screamed repeating the same word to the point it became a crazed mantra. "No! No! No! No! No! No! I won't let you, you bitch!"_

 _Echidna's sinister laughter echoed in the darkness. By the time Lucina had managed to regain some strength to grab Falchion and impale the older woman, the image of her had already vanished and she returned to reality._

* * *

Lucina shot up from her deep slumber in a cold sweat. She nearly wanted to scream to get someone's attention, but was surprised when she didn't. The nightmare affected her more than she realized that when she tried to breath, she ended up wheezing. She clutched her chest in pain desperately gasping for air. It probably took her a few minutes before she felt that it was safe to have her hands leave her beating chest. The female lord glanced out the window and frowned. She wasted a whole day sleeping when she should have been out and training to protect Dark Pit.

The princess from the future only shook her head in frustration realizing how dumb she was being. She chased Dark Pit away and failed to tell her family or friends about the note that made her rush off on her own. Now there was no one to help her out with dealing with Echidna…and it was because her pride got in the way.

 _No, it is not my pride._ Lucina tried to convince herself as she moved her legs toward the edge of the bed. _I did not want anyone to worry about my carelessness._

Her own words only upset the female lord even more. Echidna was proving to be a venomous snake that was slithering into her brain and implanting doubt in her mind about her own character. The elf didn't know anything about her…yet she felt like Echidna was right about everything.

"I can't sleep…" Lucina spoke to herself knowing that Echidna would haunt her in her sleep should she let herself go back to the dream world. "…I need to train."

Training was all she could do to get her mind off of the perverted mercenary. Granted, she was told to stay in bed and wait for her injuries to heal before even considering picking up the sword again. Whoever left Falchion resting near the wall was dumb and not following hospital protocol making it easy for Lucina to force herself to get up from the hospital bed and grab it.

Unfortunately for the female swordswoman, she was only able to walk outside the door before she felt an ominous presence in the dim hallway of the hospital. Lucina kept Falchion close as she got into a battle stance the minute she heard footsteps walking her way. Was it in one of the night shift doctors who was checking up on her? If Lucina could tell what the time was then she would have realized that no one should have been in this hallway at this particular time. Was it Echidna coming toward her attempting to finish what she started?

"You should really go back to bed, Luci. You're going to drive everyone crazy and your wounds are going to open up."

This voice was different from Echidna's but still one that Lucina had never heard before. This woman's voice though…sounded like someone Lucina should know, but couldn't remember at the moment. She gritted her teeth prepared to defend herself.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Aww…I keep forgetting that you don't remember me. It's probably for the best."

The woman stepped out of the shadows. The only light came from the window and what little Lucina saw only sent shivers down her spine. A young, attractive woman with an hourglass figure was in front of her with dark skin, white hair and purple eyes stared down at her. Her red pupils shined in the darkness and that was what took Lucina off guard making her take a step back and considering the idea of going back inside her room. As the woman's appearance became clearer, Lucina had to question this person's wardrobe given how her outfit revealed as much skin as possible.

"You…do I know you?" Lucina questioned feeling intimidated seeing this sexy woman in front of her but also having another unwanted feeling that she didn't think she would have to a total stranger.

"…You might. You might not. It does not matter."

"But…"

"My name is Cia if you're that curious, and I'm here to warn you of your fate should you continue to pursue Echidna."

If Lucina didn't just wake up from her slumber or suffer any injuries, she might have been able to sit down and go through memory lane to see if she knew someone by the name of Cia. So far, there wasn't anyone with the name or appearance to match, but she felt something was locked deep inside concerning this alluring woman.

"W-Why would you say that? What would you know."

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you are injured. You go out now in that condition and you'll be dead meat. Your opponent has already dominated you. Certainly, you do not want a repeat until you have cooled off."

Lucina's fate in herself wavered by Cia's cold words. More truths that she didn't want to hear especially if Dark Pit's life was on the line.

"How about you stop making this about protecting others and more about regaining your honor back. It must be embarrassing to have that happen to you after you won that tournament." Cia couldn't help but taunt.

"What?! Why you!"

"So be a good little princess and go back to your room. The adults will handle the situation for you."

Lucina didn't take those insults well. She had no intention of fighting Cia seeing as how she was only being warned. The white haired witch frowned noticing that Lucina's intention was to walk right past her and escape.

"Unfortunately, I do not have time to speak to you. This is my problem, and I will handle it on my own." Lucina told her firmly as she proceeded to carry out her plan.

Cia hated disobedience, so the minute Lucina walked past her, the female lord already felt her eyes get heavy. Dark aura came out of Cia forcing the Ylissean princess to drop her blade.

"You really want me angry, do you?" Cia asked as her temper was threatening to blow just from Lucina walking away. "Heal yourself up before you do something foolish. In fact, I'll make it easy for you. Go to sleep!"

A random sleep spell was the last thing Lucina expected anyone to cast on her. She didn't even need to look at Cia's eyes to doze off. The spell worked instantly and Lucina felt herself lose consciousness. She didn't hit the floor the minute she fell asleep. Cia had caught her with her magic and immediately carried her back to her room with magic. Cia was still cursing that Lucina actually didn't listen to her warning and had to resort to using magic.

"Honestly, where does she get this ego from? Is this how I was back then?" Cia questioned as she dropped Lucina gently back into the hospital bed. "Honestly, I have so many problems, but watching you get hurt for a stupid reason is not one of them."

Once Cia was done putting Lucina to bed she left the hospital room without delay. She then teleported from the front to the roof of Smash Hospital where a girl with an identical face to Cia except with blue hair instead of white and wearing mostly white instead of black was standing. The hospital roof had a gate that would prevent patients from accidentally (or not) falling off the building. This girl had her back turned to Cia with her hands gripping the gate. The young girl was obviously lost in deep thought and judging from Cia's expression, it was something the bluenette was not used to doing.

"…Lana, is something bothering you?" Cia questioned walking toward her lighter half and standing by her side instead of placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not usually this quiet."

"…Dark Pit is in danger…" Lana spoke softly. "And Lucina didn't say anything to her family or Dark Pit about the note…"

"Luci is a prideful one." Cia told her with a laugh.

"But, we got to do something! I don't want my friends getting hurt! We swore we would look after them-"

"Correction, I only swore to look after the little crow." The black witch reminded the white witch. "What happens to everyone else is not our concern unless Dark Pit is involved. We cannot interfere because of our knowledge. Besides…we wouldn't want Hylia to get on our asses again."

Lana gave a brief glare toward the older witch before looking back into the distance. The sun was rising soon, and they would need to flee before they were spotted by anyone.

"But Cia…"

"But nothing, Lana. Even if we remember everything, we cannot afford to let those that hate us remember what we have done in the past." Cia glanced over at Lana now and let out a huge sigh. "Tch…fine…you can handle being Dark Pit's bodyguard this time around until things settle down. I'll deal with Luci's ego, but don't expect much from me."

Cia only said that so Lana would stop moping. She was just glad that the blue haired witch believed her words. Cia tried to think what she could possibly do for Lucina seeing as how she was preparing to create a barrier around her heart where asking for help would sound foreign to her.

 _This is going to be troublesome._ Cia thought darkly to herself.

* * *

The sleep spell actually benefitted Lucina in more ways she could imagine. She had no nightmares invading her dreams and she was able to regain her health almost instantly. Her stab wounds were still all over her body, but she felt ready to get back to Smash Brothers Mansion. However, the hospital staff wouldn't let her leave until they were certain that she was well again. They gave her at least three days in the hospital before releasing her on the third night.

You would think it would be a joyous occasion for Lucina to return to the Smashers at full health? Wrong…given that Lucina went back to training the minute she came back. Many were the Smashers were confused by this attitude that the Ylissean princess displayed. One would have thought that her snapping at the hospital was just her remembering the incident and wanting time alone, but the fact she was still acting hostile worried them. Lucina had no intention of making those she care for concerned for her health, but she had every intention to use this time to train. She would challenge Echidna again and stop her from harming Dark Pit. Lucina reminded herself to not overwork her body and reopen her injuries, but it seemed that things were going to head in that direction with how extreme her training was.

Dark Pit at first thought that her snapping at him in the hospital was just her still upset over whatever happened to her. He gave her time hoping she would talk to him about what happened. He would do anything in his power to help her (after all, he could just ask Palutena what to do if it proved to be more difficult than he imagined). Not only did Lucina not want his help, but also refused to speak to him at all after being released from the hospital. Lucina declined every chance she got to hang out with the group and found excuses when it came to not communicating with the young angel. The short temper that Dark Pit thought he lost the longer he went to Smash Church to learn how to calm down and take things slowly was starting to show its ugly side again the more he felt neglected by Lucina. Yes, he had everyone else with him, but he desired Lucina's attention. This was only made worse with how Arachne and Kaguya needed to leave his side to handle some things for him in Skyworld and Reyn being out for the next couple of days to return to Bionis for things he wouldn't tell him, the most he got was the red head saying that "Colonel Squaretache" would have his head if he didn't return. Lucas was not the best person in entertaining Pittoo for a long period of time except when they would have friendly Smash battles, so when Lucina decided to reject the offer to hang out with the two Smashers again in favor of training, he snapped.

"Lucina, what did I do for you to avoid me?! Did I do something wrong during the Splatfest? Why the hell are you ignoring me?!"

Like a little kid throwing a child tantrum, Lucina chose to ignore his shouting until he decided to invade her personal bubble and grab at her arm so he could get her to turn around and face him. Immediately he noticed the dark eye rings under her eyes and the venom that was showing in her blue eyes.

"…Let go."

"Lucina, have you been taking care of yourself? You've been training ever since you got back. You need to stop before you work yourself to death!"

Lucina wished she could remain even temper in this situation. Instead, she shoved the dark angel away catching him completely by surprise. Lucina too wasn't expecting herself to do this to the black angel, but continued to scowl at him for telling her to stop.

"Dark Pit…I'm fine. I just need time to myself."

"Bullshit! You had three days to yourself in the hospital! Tell me what's wrong!" Dark Pit shouted as he again tried to grab her only this time she held Falchion toward him if he got any closer. "I can help you…"

"I don't want your help." Lucina growled. "I can handle this myself."

Oh how Lucina would actually love to tell Dark Pit what happened. She feared for his safety…that was what she kept telling herself. In reality, she couldn't face him after being declared his best bodyguard. Her pride and body were taken that night, and she didn't really want to tell him. While it was apparent that the other Smashers might have caught on what happened to her hence they kept their distance and watched from afar, Dark Pit completely missed the hints. It showed with how he kept touching her when she didn't want anyone near her. In the past, she wouldn't mind the red eyed angel throwing himself on her, but now was not the time.

"But…you're suffering." He murmured weakly immediately feeling discouraged with how Lucina was treating him.

"I don't need your observation Dark Pit..." Lucina snarked. "Just leave me alone. You are annoying me."

She was this close to offending him by calling him by the name he loathed so much. In her moment of anger, she probably would, but that was why she decided to turn around and walk away. Dark Pit had already been insulted, so there was no need to rub anymore salt on the wounds. The dark angel was surprised that she ended the conversation and remained where he was standing. Lucina could still hear him cursing her out in that Greek language that he was forced to learn in Skyworld. She could also hear him stomping in feet in the ground while doing so. Again, she knew that treating him like a child would only make him act like one. She preferred it if he could handle the situation more maturely…but she had no right to talk when she couldn't even tell him about what happened.

 _This is for the best._ Lucina told herself. _I cannot let Dark Pit involved in my problem…Echidna and her client is after him…so I have to stay away until I handle her…until then…he has to be kept at arm's length._ She smiled sadly thinking how much she was messing up her relationship with the dark angel doing this. _Perhaps Reyn was the better person after all…_

* * *

And like everyone predicted, Lucina did overwork herself and collapsed. The female lord always made sure to end her training regime and go straight to her room afterward so she could fall asleep and continue the next day. Because of her argument with Dark Pit, she focused too hard on the task at hand without any concern of her body. Her anger was apparent too to anyone who approached her, so none of the Smashers bothered to tell her she was exhausting herself. It might have seemed out of character for many, but seeing as how Dark Pit was livid for the rest of the day after she walked away from him, it didn't take a genius to see that both needed their space.

Cia just shook her head seeing Lucina collapse outside of the training room. She was unable to pick herself up and drag herself back to her room where she could sleep because her legs gave up on her. Seeing that there wasn't anyone around, she took the risk of making her presence known in the mansion. She was betting on Palutena and Rosalina to be distracted with the object of their desire like she would be whenever she saw Link wandering around the mansion. The only reason she and Lana weren't doing their jobs as Dark Pit's guardian is due to the fact they were too busy spying on Link. Even when they both knew that it wasn't the same Link that they specifically had affection for or the fact that any romantic feelings they had would not be reciprocated, it did not stop them from stopping and drooling over him. Cia had to constantly remind herself that these Goddesses were not like her or Hylia and could actually do their job while still being romantically invested…although Cia questioned Palutena's taste in men.

"Honestly, how do you expect to be the beacon of hope when you cannot help yourself?" Cia asked Lucina who she was certain was barely awake. She would barely remember who was carrying her back to her room and that was fine with the Black Witch. Cia was capable of carrying someone in her arms with a little help of her black magic, but Lucina probably lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. Cia considered casting a spell on Robin to get her to pay attention to her roommate instead of caring about her own problems.

Even now, Robin wasn't in her room. When she was watching them from a distance, she noted that Robin was doing something productive concerning Lucina. The tactician twins cares a lot for Lucina, so it would make sense that Robin would be going over to her little brother's room and trying to brainstorm what exactly happened last night and how to prevent it from happening again. Cia considered searching for the culprit a lost cause only because Echidna had proven herself to be difficult to pin down to one spot and a powerful opponent. Losing to her meant you were going to get fucked…literally and figuratively.

Despite Robin not being in the room, Cia's one intention was to drop Lucina off and leave before anyone found her. The last thing she needed was for Dark Pit to stop by and see her again. The white haired witch wasn't ready to communicate with the dark angel. He had been so kind to her in that one timeline that she held dear that she couldn't bare see him hurt. Someone like her should not be happy therefore she could only protect him and his friends from the shadows. It was nice that Lana would be there to back her up, but Cia was still a selfish individual who still had her wants and needs. Link would always be the target knowing full well he'll never return her affection…but Lucina wasn't a bad of a choice either.

Lucina had proven in previous timelines that she was everything like Link only smarter and not bound to a Goddess. There was a red string of fate tied to her and Dark Pit but unlike Link and Zelda's string, she wasn't always connected to Dark Pit in every timeline making it easy for her to hook up with someone else. Pittoo surprisingly was the same way as his red string was loose but connected to multiple people. The harem joke never seemed so appropriate when Cia learned this (and yet Lana was still not one of the potential love interests).

Lucina's masculinity was enough to attract Cia from the sidelines, and unlike Link, she could do it without the desire to start a war. Of course, what she felt for the female lord was anything but love. The white haired witch admitted to herself that she was probably desperate for sexual encounters after that particular timeline. She couldn't do her job if she had sex, so all she could do was window shop and observe the other hot Smashers besides Link…and now she had Lucina in her grasps.

The familiar sinister laugh escaped Cia's lips. Her hands worked its magic as she easily removed Lucina's armor. With a little magic, Cia didn't need to remove it by normal means and treated her clothes as if it was a towel that was meant to fall flat on the bed. She smirked at the princess' non-existent chest. She placed her hand over her chest causing her to moan at the rather soft touch. Cia liked this response and did not hesitate to go all aggro on the masculine girl and get on top of her body. Even if Lucina were to wake up from something like this, what could she do?

"Oh Luci, you are so handsome when I'm looking down on you like this." Cia hummed not hesitating to caress her cheek before leaning close to her face as if she intended to kiss her. She would have too if Lucina didn't shift her head making Cia and kiss to the side of her lips instead.

It was becoming difficult for Lucina to keep her breathing in check feeling Cia's hand going below the waist. The white haired witch probably considered the idea that perhaps she could assist with Lucina's nightmares. Echidna was plaguing her every night, but someone who actually admired her might actually be able to heal her. If someone with knowledge of how trauma worked, they would tell her that Cia did not know what the hell she was doing and should just stop.

There was someone who could get Cia to stop her sexual advances though. He might not have been there, but it was enough for Cia to shoot her head up and turn around as if that person was next to her. She scowled as she got off of Lucina.

"Curse you Ash…even when you're not here with your memories of me…about us…you still find a way to ruin my fun."

Ash held so much power over Cia without her or anyone else realizing it. Even if he wasn't around, he was able to snap her out of her lust and get her back on track on the mission. It was why she was quick to disappear into the darkness before anyone found out what she intended to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lana was having more innocent thoughts than her original counterpart. She was the one that was actually watching from one of the large nearby trees in the garden that allowed her to peek at the fourth floor. The Smashers seem to underestimate how far one could see when sitting on a tree branch. She could see exactly what Dark Pit was doing not from his room but the guest room where Reyn was staying. The angel twins' room was usually empty when Pit went out on his missions, so Dark Pit usually took the opportunity to stay in someone else's room with the obvious sexual intent there. In this case, Dark Pit might have tried to seduce Reyn if he weren't so frustrated with how Lucina treated him earlier that day.

Reyn was surprisingly a good listener from what Lana learned. He seemed like the guy who would talk only about himself, but if a friend were feeling down, he would drop everything and pay attention only to them. This listening skill played an important part to winning Dark Pit's heart. He always felt like people talked down on him and never listened to his opinion so surrounding himself with people who were willing to help him out boosted his self-esteem.

Lana herself was a good listener. With her magic, the white sorceress was able to eavesdrop on the two to see if anything juicy was going to be said between the two. It was only for the mission of protecting the dark angel, but Lana did want in on some of the action on how Reyn was going to handle the love triangle. Lucina had put herself in a bad spot with how she had been treating Dark Pit meaning all Reyn had to do was score tonight and end the love triangle for this timeline.

"Why would Luci say that, Reyn?" She heard Dark Pit complain for probably the nth time that night. "I want to help her and she keeps pushing me away! Why is she doing this?"

"…Give her space Lived." Reyn had spoken to the black angel calmly. "If you keep nagging her, she'll only push you away."

"But it's been a week now! I want to talk to Luci again! She had all of that time to herself Reyn!"

The Homs shook his head in disappointment. For once, he wished Dark Pit could read between the lines on what had occurred that night and why she would want to keep her distance. If Pit were there, he probably would have told his younger twin outright she was assaulted. Keeping Dark Pit in the dark about this situation was proving to be a bad idea…but if Palutena made it apparent that she wanted him to remain ignorant for the sake of his health…he would have to hide this information from Li and treat him like a child.

"Lived, some girls need more time than others. Lucina has been stressed out this past week after being attacked. She needs time alone."

"But she wants revenge for losing a match outside of Smash! I'll help her out! I'll snipe the asshole who dared to hurt Luci!"

"Lived."

Reyn only needed to say his name calmly for the raven haired angel to realize that he was getting out of line. He growled as he folded his arms preparing to sulk.

"…Waiting is not my thing Reyn. I want to help Luci…"

"I know you do, but right now…you need to give her time. She will tell you what happened and will ask for your help when she is ready."

Dark Pit didn't really believe that Lucina would ask him for assistance. He had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Pit's words of protecting him from harm's way got to her and that meant that her problems were something that she would solve alone. If she did ask for help, she would ask the Robin twins and her family to help her, and it just frustrated the black angel how despite how close they were that she would never request aid from him.

"…I'll take you back to your room." Reyn told him suddenly. He intended to change the subject so the black angel wouldn't feel so down.

"I don't want to go back now. Pit is not there."

"Why would that matter?"

"…It's lonely when he's on his missions. Jerk didn't bother to take me again…"

Pit had been gone on his mission for a while. Reyn didn't count the days that the white angel had not been in the mansion, but it was long enough to where Dark Pit didn't feel at home when he was in his room. Sometimes Palutena would allow Pit to do his own thing and that usually meant Pit having either the witch hunter Virtue or other angels back him up. In these sorts of missions, the Power of Flight was not a requirement to have, so Palutena didn't need to keep a watchful eye on him. This could be consider character development as in the past, Palutena would never agree to the idea of never always watching over her precious angel captain. Ever since the Chaos Kin incident, she realized that he was capable of handling things without her. Pit had grown addicted to the idea of Palutena helping him, so when she didn't help him on some missions, anxiety overtook him. Now it was no longer an issue, but at the end of the day…Dark Pit was still not allowed to go on these missions.

The mission Pit was doing now concerned going to the Netherworld and dealing with a few troublesome demons. The light angel was vague about it, but he said something about werewolves and the slave ring. No one in the mansion could fill Pittoo in on what exactly Pit was talking about, but there was a lot of preparation before the light angel started. Pit probably intended to finish in a week, but it was almost a month now. He missed the Smash tournament and the Splatfest and would probably miss the one next week too with how the green haired Goddess heard nothing from the light angel. According to the God of War who was known as Ares, Pit was fine seeing as how he was with Virtue and Jingle.

"Have faith in Pit. If he was dead, you wouldn't be here."

"Unfortunately…" Dark Pit grumbled. "There's no point in going back if he's not there…"

"…So you want to stay here?"

"Of course! At least you'll keep me company!"

Reyn sighed recalling that he had to make a lame excuse to the colonel on why he had to leave just as quickly as he had left the mansion earlier that day. His thoughts were only on Li therefore he could not even concentrate back on Bionis. Fiora could cover for him, but he would probably meet his end the minute he had to return again. He rather not think about that now and just focus on keeping Li's mood up.

"Of course! Whom do you take me for?"

The red eyed angel doesn't respond immediately. Instead, he urges Reyn to sit down on the bed with him. Reyn felt his heart racing as he obeyed. Dark Pit immediately positioned himself so he would be sitting in Reyn's lap. The Homs cheeks were as red as his hair now as the dark angel placed his hands on his shoulder to steady himself.

"Reyn…take my mind off Luci and Pitstain now…" Dark Pit whispered in the older teen's ear. "Just for a few minutes."

Reyn took this as Lived giving consent to do what he wanted. He smirked as he wasted no time crushing his lips against Pittoo while in that position. Dark Pit didn't resist and moaned into the kiss as a response. It wouldn't be long until Reyn had pushed the black angel on the bed before continuing their passionate make out session. Lana sighed realizing that there was nothing left to listen to. She wasn't Cia, so she wasn't as interested in listening the two men going through the romantic encounter and decided to tune them out. The mission she gave herself was to protect Dark Pit even though she felt that Reyn might have been a little too forceful and reading too much into his words.

As Lana was about to tune the two males out and give them their privacy, her magic radar caught someone trying to enter Dark Pit's room nearby. The door wasn't open to Reyn's room, so there was no way they would have heard the intruder. The blue haired witch immediately recognized who it was and immediately teleported to the front of the door. This actually caught the intruder off guard when she turned around and saw Lana.

"Hey, you! Stop whatever you are doing!" Lana shouted as she posed like a magical girl. "The White Witch is here to stop you! Prepare yourself!"

The intruder rolled her eyes as she decided to withdraw from her mission seeing as how Dark Pit wasn't even in his room. Lana's weapon at the moment was the summoning gate so it was actually useless in capturing opponents due to how anything she summoned would alert the Smashers of her presence. This was a stealth mission, so she couldn't give her location away.

"Hey you! Get back here and fight me!"

Lana wanted to jump out the window or even teleport after the intruder, but felt like she would be wasting her time at this point as well as her energy. Teleporting wasted a lot of her magic unlike most of the Golden Land witches/sorcerers therefore she needed to use it sparingly. Besides, the note that the intruder left on the big bed that the angel twins shared stopped her. She picked it up and gasped at what the note said before tearing it up into shreds. With her magic, she was able to burn the remainder of the pieces leaving no evidence that there was ever a note left in Dark Pit's room. The room would smell a little smoky meaning she would have to open the window to air the room out. Hopefully nobody stopped by while she was doing just that.

"Li doesn't need to be put in a bad situation!" Lana told herself as she sat on the bed that belonged to the angels. "I will make sure that he will not fall into a trap!" She frowned realizing that maybe that was too ambitious. "…But should he do it anyway despite my interference, I'll be ready to save him. That is my duty now!"

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 9369 words.**

 **Li: Damn these cliffhangers…and you make me sad.**

 **Me: Well, I make you suffer a lot, don't I? Notes!**

 **1\. Again, the doctors from Trauma Team return in this story. They are in charge of Smash Hospital due to Master Hand. Most of time, they serve as the medical doctors who prevent the Smashers from dying before someone like Rosalina or Rob get to heal them. Remember, there is a God of Medicine in my Kid Icarus universe who can do it even faster hence the joke by Dr. Cunningham about how he doesn't have much to do because of them living in a more magical world than the Trauma Center universe.**

 **2\. Colonel Squaretache is just Colonel Vangarre from Xenoblade Chronicles and he's called that because he has a mustache like Waluigi.**

 **3\. I have already paired Cia up with Ash from Phantom Brave. This is why her obsession with Link isn't to the extreme and this happened in many timelines back. The specific one where she learned to trust Dark Pit and decided to watch over him afterwards is the same one where Cia and Ash were able to actually talk about their feelings. Unfortunately, Ash cannot remember Cia but only of the fact that he is searching for the person who had melted his heart. Cia actually is responsible for him not remembering because she doesn't want him to be in pain like how she is in pain remembering that she cannot have Link. Of course, Cia will try to lust over other characters that are not bound by the red string of fate…but Ash is a cockblocker even when he's not there for her.**

 **4\. Lana's Summoning Gate is probably the most dangerous weapon to use close range simply because the monsters are huge. Summoning a monster right next to the room where Reyn and Dark Pit are would probably injure them and Smashers on the lower floor. Lana being there and catching Echidna off guard is enough for her to pretty much leave to not risk the Goddesses from catching her.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. The Splatfest for the Deadly Trap

**Venomous Narcissus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: When Lucina made a rather cocky comment about being Dark Pit's best bodyguard, she didn't expect to be challenged to her declaration immediately. She lost way more than just the battle and now Lucina wants nothing but revenge on the woman who humiliated her unaware that this Echidna's trap as she needs to get her target kidnapped while everyone focuses on Lucina's change in personality. Only the witch twins can solve this situation from the shadows but their attachment to Dark Pit and Lucina prevent them from doing so and end up making things more complicated than it needs to be.**

 **Pairing: Cia/Lucina, Lucina/Pittoo, Pittoo/Lana, Reyn/Pittoo, Rob/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Chrom/Olivia and implied Ash/Cia and Pit/Virtue (OC)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **And this is what happens when your friends convince you to write a yuri and you're not the type to write yuri, but here is an attempt since hey! Cia is part of Dark Pit's group so you'll already know this happens after Dark Pit has met her in a previous timeline seeing how she's way calmer than usual. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Splatfest for the Deadly Trap

* * *

Over the course of the next six days, Lucina's injuries completely healed. What's so great about being a Smasher is that you got the top quality doctors and healers that could patch you up so you can get right back into the battles. Master Hand was lenient with how long the Smashers could take a break from fighting. He wouldn't want any life threatening injuries to befall the contestants after all.

Lucina's physical injuries may have healed but her mental state was just as bad as it was for almost a whole two weeks. Echidna's words cut her like a knife and there was nothing she could do to shake the taunting. Her words held more truth than Lucina wanted to admit and that was why she was desperately trying to improve on her sword skills. The battle ended so quickly because she let Echidna get to her, so if she could just kill her before she could get into her head…then she would be good.

At the very least, she wasn't fainting anymore. Robin made sure that she would not end up in the infirmary. She promised Chrom that she would protect his daughter until she was ready to explain what exactly happened during the night of the Splatfest. She made sure to pull Lucina out of the training room at certain times and made sure she maintained a healthy diet. She might have gotten this mentality from training with Ms. Fit when she wasn't training with Shulk, but she knew that Lucina had a bad habit of doing what her father did therefore she needed to be there for her.

While Robin believed that Lucina would come clean soon, Shulk wasn't so certain. He saw the look in the bluenette's eyes. It was the same expression he wore after the attack on Colony 9. She may have apologized to everyone for making them worry, but the minute she went back to cutting the Mii Fighters in training mode…the hate would burn in her eyes as she smiled seeing the Mii Fighters get slashed to bits by her sword. This shouldn't be happening in the simulator anyway…and that was troublesome.

Eventually, Shulk would get a nasty vision the night before the new Splatfest to make up for the failed one the previous two weeks. Again this vision would take place during the Splatfest tomorrow. Shulk could easily tell with how the same bright lights and pop music that was played through Smashopolis. Lucina was fighting an unknown assailant at Smash Harbor. The Monado boy easily assumed that the snake lady was the one who assaulted her the previous week with the dark gaze that the female lord was giving her. The battle did not go in Lucina's favor at all seeing as how the snake lady overpowered her. Once Lucina got impaled in the same location as the last time (her chest), a loud splash followed by a gurgle noise could be heard. The easiest conclusion to this disturbing sound was that the snake lady drowned Lucina after defeating her again.

Another vision happened at the same time this time involving Dark Pit. The dark angel from the vision seemed to be concerned for Lucina and left Reyn and his other friends to search for her. He ends up ambushed in one of the alleyways in Smashopolis by a villainous group and brutally gang raped as a result before being carried by a Minotaur like luggage. Dark Pit obviously struggled the entire time and by retaliating, his wings ended up crooked and many bruises covered his entire body. The poor angel lost all signs of life with how emotionless his red orbs were and his entire tunic was torn until he was stripped like a naked cupid.

Shulk wanted to scream getting those two visions without warning. He didn't realize he backed into the wall trying to calm himself down. He was shaking badly and he didn't know how to stop trembling. He didn't realize that his legs gave up on him and he fell on his butt against the wall.

 _It's okay Shulk. Breathe in…breathe out…_

Why wasn't the seer carrying the Monado at a time like this? Oh yeah…Shulk didn't have a scheduled match today and had no intention of training. He was just going to relax and let Alvis enjoy some time alone with Rosalina. Now, he wasn't so sure that was a good idea. The silver haired Homs was good at calming his nerves and without him, he was back to being a fragile little boy.

… _Dammit. I can't let those visions happen._ Shulk told himself as he forced himself to stand up. His legs were still shaking and he was feeling dizzy now. "I have to tell Master Hand…"

"Shulk?"

The Monado boy jumped hearing Reyn's voice behind him. If he wasn't pale when he got the vision, he was now that the redhead was standing right next to him.

"Shulk, is something the matter?" Reyn paused before asking the question. "…Is it another vision?"

"Yes…" Shulk replied weakly knowing he couldn't hide anything from the taller Homs. "I'm going to tell Master Hand now…Lucina is in danger!"

Reyn should have acted surprised when Shulk said that. He wasn't…Dark Pit couldn't stress his worries for her enough. He believed every word the dark angel told him and now that Shulk apparently had a vision of Lucina being put in a bad situation that might have cost the Ylissean princess her life…then actions needed to be taken.

"…Also Reyn…about Dark Pit…" Shulk began. He wanted to explain to Reyn about his second vision. The only reason he didn't say anything about what exactly would befall the red eyed angel was because he knew how Reyn acted around Pittoo. Reyn was more reckless when Dark Pit was in danger than he was back in Bionis, so speaking to him about the vision in which Dark Pit was possibly gang raped would only make the situation worse. "…Take care of him during the Splatfest. Never leave his side…he needs you."

Reyn blinked before he found himself blushing at the comment. Shulk was being serious but he could only recall the memory of what nearly happened with him and the black angel five nights ago. Lana left before the good part nearly happened. He almost let his sexual urges get the best of him, and he almost went all the way with the dark angel…only to stop when Li had to remind him of his chastity vow and how he would not break it no matter what. It was a huge disappointment, but Reyn realized that he shouldn't be trying to make love to the raven haired angel when Lucina was part of the equation. Love triangle or not…he cared for her too…

Shulk gave Reyn an odd look at his silence before quickly making his way toward the fifth floor from where he was (third floor) to warn Master Hand. Let's just say that the white glove wasn't going to be happy hearing of Shulk's vision of one of his Smashers dying…

* * *

The minute Shulk handed the information of his visions down to Master Hand was the minute Lucina realized how screwed she was. Lucina didn't convince Master Hand enough that she was well in the head despite her injuries healing, so he did use the intercom to call her into his room. When Master Hand was in his human form, he meant serious business (or you caught him when he was relaxing). The Ylissean princess did nothing but glare daggers at Shulk who was forced to sit in the chair next to her waiting for Master Hand to speak his mind. It was nerve wrecking for him seeing as how Lucina was ready to strangle him on one side and Master Hand was threatening to turn into his big hand form and squeeze him on the other.

Shulk was rather relieved that Master Hand made things short and sweet while not outright criticizing the princess from the future for her recent aggressive attitude.

"You are not allowed to leave the mansion until the Splatfest ends to prevent another attack if what Shulk says is true. In fact, it would be safer to not leave your room to prevent any issues."

At first Lucina opened her mouth to retort an argument, but already knew she was screwed. In fact, it sounded like a good idea at the time for her to stay in her room for two days unless she needed someone to specifically give her something. She would be able to keep her mind off of the idea that Dark Pit would be targeted during the Splatfest and she wouldn't have to worry about seeing Echidna again. The vision would be prevented and she could go back to training for a possible rematch.

Shulk felt at ease seeing Lucina cooperate with them about the house arrest. It was just a matter of telling Robin who was visibly more upset with what the blond decided to do instead of speak to Lucina personally about it. Vision or not, Shulk was still being insensitive to the Ylissean princess. The one being the most vocal about Lucina being kept in her room was obviously Chrom. Even if this were for the best according to Shulk, he would still complain about how his daughter was being treated like a prisoner instead of a victim of an attack. Lucina did not want to be seen as weak, so she took the punishment and allowed herself to be locked in because this also meant that Dark Pit could not visit her and nag her about her health or attitude.

The Monado boy wanted things to be fair for Lucina. Master Hand had no problem telling the Smashers the situation concerning Lucina. While still being vague on what exactly happened, the right hand only needed to bring up how Shulk's vision foresaw her being killed therefore she needs to stay inside her room until after the Splatfest to avoid a crisis. Master Hand cared for his fighters after all and allowed Shulk, Chrom and Robin to arrange the times to who would be guarding the door at what time.

Shulk put himself on the watch list only once in fear that Lucina would attempt to strike him down with Falchion (she was allowed to keep her weapons in her room, but should she attack the Smasher guarding her, she would be suspended from Smash temporary). This was around 9:00 PM to 10:00 PM time. He wanted to do something else with a certain male tactician (and was mocked by Alvis how he did not have his priorities straight despite the vision). Everyone else would be for two hours and these were the people who volunteered in keeping Lucina safe. Dark Pit was not allowed to actually watch the female lord, so he had to resort to Lucas doing it for him.

Overall, Lucina would be stuck in her room for thirty-six hours starting at twelve in the afternoon and going onto midnight the next day. The order would be Chrom, Olivia, Inigo, Lucas, Shulk and finally Robin for today. The next day, other Smashers who were not preparing to attend the Splatfest would give an hour of their time to Lucina. Robin would be the one to take over after Shulk and then hit the lights for the both of them. When the female tactician explained how watching her would work, she warned the young princess that should she attempt to escape in the middle of the night, she would have Henry find her and punish her. Lucina shivered at the threat seeing that the dark mage had officially rubbed off of the female tactician.

The day went by fast surprisingly. As long as Lucina could distract herself for that period of time, she would be fine. Dealing with her family was more exhausting than usual because they kept asking her questions about what happened that night and overall trying to catch up with her. As of late, she had been training and had no time to hang out with them. Only Inigo realized that Lucina still didn't want to talk about the issue and had told her what was going on in his world and what he intended to do once Olivia gave birth to the current him. Unfortunately, Lucina was not really listening at this point so she missed how he said he was going with Severa and Owain somewhere and might not return. The male dancer was disappointed that his sister didn't say much to him despite the two hours they had before the switch was made, and he was more disappointed when Lucas took his place and his presence actually made Lucina smile and laugh.

The blond was able to distract Lucina simply by not talking to her about the Splatfest or how worried Dark Pit is. Instead, the topic was on things that have occurred with Reyn, Arachne and Kaguya over the past ten days including Arachne scaring the tall Homs as usual, Kaguya trying to trick Dark Pit into marrying her (and thus stealing Pittoo under her and Reyn's nose) and Lucas' attempt at going through the LV 9 Classic Level and almost succeeding (as he lost at the Shadow Battle. He didn't want to talk about that obviously seeing as how he was mocked about what occurred in his world).

The minute it was time for Shulk to guard her (and due to Lucas talking his head off and starting to fall asleep) was when Lucina's mind started to think back to the incident. While she forced a smile for her friend's sake, it only made Lucas worry when she said she would be okay while he went to get Shulk. Lucas' movement was sluggish, so she would be able to get some time to herself. Shulk would also be the one to bring her the food (since she admitted she wasn't hungry all day, but that might be again due to training nonstop without the need for anything but water) so Lucina expected at least five minutes not being watched. She had no intention of leaving though. The day was almost over and she didn't feel like training after dealing with so many people.

Of course, the minute Lucina let her guard down, someone slipped into her room. When Inigo was the one talking to Lucina, he opened the window to allow some fresh air in. The female lord had forgotten that the window was ever open allowing for that person to slip in right after Lucas left. She had just closed the door and expected Shulk to knock if he wanted access to her room. The minute she turned around though and saw the snake lady, she jumped and nearly screamed.

"H-How did you get in here?!"

"Oh, don't sound so surprised. The big man in charge doesn't have the best security."

Lucina wanted to protest that Master Hand had great security, but seeing as how people from Pit's past could easily trespass into the mansion and cause some huge damage along with the Miis randomly malfunctioning and tearing up the place. Master Hand was good at keeping people who could not join the roster out, but threats to the Smashers in general was something the right hand needed to work on.

"Why are you here? Do you want me to stab you?" Lucina asked in a threatening tone.

"Isn't it obvious, sweetie?" Echidna answered with a question. "I am here to remind you about the Splatfest tomorrow."

Lucina's stare was identical to that of Medusa's. Echidna laughed knowing full well she made that statement just to irritate her.

"Oh, right…you're under house arrest until the day after tomorrow. It must be rough to be missing an event that won't be interrupted this time around."

"What is your point? If you're not here to battle me, then leave before I kill you right now."

"That's a cute threat seeing as you were the one on the ground begging for mercy and moaning cutely."

Lucina was doing her best to keep her cool, but Echidna's presence was enough to make her lose it.

"Like I told you during that faithful night, my client is going to claim the little crow tomorrow. Don't bother trying to save him. His fate was sealed when I was hired to make sure that he would be taken."

"…Excuse me?"

"If you want to fight me during the Splatfest, I won't stop you. However…" Echidna's expression darkened causing every fiber of Lucina's body to freeze. "If you attempt to fight me, you will be killed when I win. The first match was just a warning."

Lucina believed that Echidna would kill her, but Dark Pit's life was on the line. Echidna did this on purpose just so she could find an excuse to spill blood. She would only have herself to blame should she ignore the mercenary's warning.

"It seems like your mind has already been made up. Whatever…"

Lucina gasped feeling something was thrown her direction. With her reflexes, she managed to catch whatever was thrown at her. When she went to look to see what she caught, a handkerchief was thrown at her face allowing her to get a good idea what she was given.

"You know better than anyone who might end up being in charge of looking after you during the Splatfest. Make sure you apply enough chloroform to the cloth so you can knock that person out."

Lucina immediately threw both items on her bed as she shot Echidna a nasty glare. "I am not like you! I will not resort to your tactics! I will tell everyone what you intend to do to Dark Pit and then I'll-"

"You had your chance." Echidna reminded her. "You did not take it. Your little crow offered to help and you rejected him. You had your chance to tell them before that alien got paranoid about you being killed. That alien is rather intelligent despite being a blond."

"Why you…"

The green haired snake lady smirked seeing that Lucina was ready to shove the Falchion in between her breasts. As much as she would like to see the female lord try, she needed to leave before the next Smasher came to check up on the princess.

"I'll see you tomorrow…if you have a death wish."

Lucina only watched as Echidna slipped away before she could do as much as attack her. She growled as she quickly shut the window and hid the chloroform under the bed. Even if the Ylissean princess told herself she would not use the drug to put the Smasher watching her to sleep…something in the back of her mind told her that she would indeed use it.

* * *

Once the day to the Splatfest hit, tension was high for the people involved in the incident. Shulk was banking on these visions to fail with his plan, but like Alvis brought up yesterday, some of his priorities weren't high enough. Of course, Shulk trusted that Reyn at least would be able to watch over Pittoo because Shulk made sure that he would be the last person to watch Lucina before the night was over just so she wouldn't think of sneaking out at the last minute. Heck, he would even watch her with Rob and they would keep her mind occupied with other things that did not concern the Splatfest.

Unknown to Shulk, he had back up in the form of the witch twins. They might not be able to see the vision he had, but they did eavesdrop on his conversation on what exactly would occur. Cia had already got her plan in motion should Lucina actually leave to fight Echidna. Lana in comparison wanted to introduce herself to Shulk and tell him that she would help the seer. No matter how much Lana nagged the older witch, she wouldn't get Cia to budge on this plan. Lana had to do the rescue on her own should the plan fail. The white witch feared that Shulk's vision was certainly to happen even if they were to interfere at the last minute.

"Now who is the paranoid one?" Cia questioned as she rolled her eyes. "Shulk has demonstrated so far that he has thought things through."

At first, Cia was right concerning Shulk seeing as how throughout the day, the Smashers that watched Lucina were those who Lucina would not dare fighting such as Peach (who was scary when she was angry) and Samus or those who would not be fooled by her tricks easily such as Zelda and Sheik (Cia was able to confirm that for Smash, they were two different people this time around instead of Zelda disguising herself as Sheik).

In a sense, Lana had every right to be paranoid when the current guard watching Lucina during the Splatfest (once it was nightfall) was Rob. The two have observed the male tactician in the past and he wasn't the most stable or reliable person in the mansion. In Cia's mind, Rob was the worse choice to be guarding Lucina at this particular time. The only reason it was Rob and not anyone else is due to everyone going to the Splatfest and Shulk currently swapping out to take a shower. Rob had no interest in the Splatfest for many reasons. One was the Inklings reminded him too much of slime monsters and the other was simply because he found Turf War boring in comparison to Splat Zone. He felt like the Inklings didn't need to strategize when covering the territory with ink especially if they just needed to cover all the small spots on the map where with Splat Zone, the team needed to work together if they wanted to win.

Shulk had asked him why Rob was scared of slime monsters. Rob didn't have an answer for him. Lana and Cia knew exactly why and knew it was best to never reveal to Shulk what had happened in the past to the male tactician for his phobia. The incident of the past was so traumatizing that the fear carried over to future timelines like the one now, and it was rather depressing how there was nothing that could fix said phobia when Rob himself didn't know why he had it in the first place.

Rob sighed as he turned the page to that novel that Pit got him addicted to _Dominion's Descent_. It was a book written by someone from the Golden Land and it combined many genres into one enjoyable adventure. Rob didn't seem the type to read a romantic comedy, but seeing as how the novel allowed him to escape his own issues…he was willing to put up with it and was probably a bigger fan than anyone else in the mansion. That said a lot when almost all the female Smashers and assist trophies had a copy of the book after nagging Pit about getting more than just one copy for him and Pittoo.

Lucina knew that she would have to get past Rob in order to fulfill her end of the deal. If she failed to leave, Dark Pit was a goner and she would have failed her duty in protecting him. The bluenette didn't want to harm her father's best friend though. Lucina really liked Rob due to being the understanding sibling of the two. Compared to Robin who she had some sort of rivalry with along with viewing her as a cool big sister, Rob was like the compassionate older brother to her and he was willing to talk to her if she had a problem. This was just one of the few things he would advise her not doing…

"Uhh…Shulk…get back from your stupid shower…" Lucina could hear Rob grumble outside her door. "Don't make me change the shower head so caterpillars will start pouring down on you instead of water…"

"Rob, is everything okay?" Lucina asked as she slowly prepared her plan knowing that the smaller Smasher was letting his guard down as she spoke.

"Not really Lucina. I want to actually sleep for the night and Shulk said he was going to watch you. He's the one who got the vision, so he should be the one to be here. Instead he's been gone for almost half an hour and I'm getting to the end of this book. Forgive me for being a little crabby…"

"…I just assumed it was the Splatfest."

"That too. Smashopolis isn't going to sleep tonight and unless something unplanned happens like the sudden rainstorm then I don't think I'll be getting that much sleep."

Lucina forgot that Robin told her that her little brother was suffering from insomnia as of late. Despite his recently cheerfulness due to improving in Smash, he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep and it was slowly deteriorating his mood and his health. The novel he was reading allowed the white haired magician to calm down, but seeing as how he reaching the end…it was going to fail eventually.

"…I'm sorry."

"Lucina, don't apologize. I care for your wellbeing, so I'm here instead of just walking off and leaving." Rob told her. She imagined he was probably giving her a weak smile on his end. "I just wish that you weren't planning anything foolish."

He possibly already knew that she was intending to make Shulk's vision come true. Lucina wouldn't know until she tried.

"So what's the theme this time since the last one probably wouldn't end well if it succeeded."

"For Fun…or For Glory." Rob answered trying his best to hide his laugh in. "I'm sorry…that's actually funny."

Outside of Smash Brothers, there was a joke about whether or not the Smashers were fighting casually or seriously. The joke ended up being this with many more memes being spread to add insult to injury. Rob's favorite one that he encountered was "For Salt" seeing as how Smashers losing and getting upset was a thing in the mansion unlike the dumb idea that people in the mansion were only here to make friends instead of winning.

"Yeah…it is…" Lucina spoke as she slowly opened the door. She wondered why Rob didn't lock it unless he was being generous to allow her to sit down with him and keep him company instead of running away. "Something less controversial than politics."

"Whoever chose politics was stupid. Smashopolis would be in flames if either side won."

"True…" Lucina gulped realizing that she would have to end up betraying her friend's trust in order to save another. Rob was still unaware of Lucina getting behind him with the cloth covered in chloroform. "You wouldn't be able to get some sleep if the streets were burning…"

"Nope. Rain was the best thing to happen. If only the Inklings could have drowned for good instead of coming back in a few days."

At this point, Lucina stopped speaking to Rob. By the time Rob realized what the female lord was doing, she had already placed the cloth over his mouth. Lucina knew she was physically stronger than Rob, so there was nothing he could do but struggle weakly at her grip. Echidna gave her a strong dose that was able to put him to sleep in a minute. Once Lucina was certain the struggling was done, she quickly dragged him into her room. When he was unconscious, he would be extra heavy to lift up. The Ylissean princess didn't mind too much. He was still very light in comparison to the other fighters. Once she slowly lifted him to the bed, she took Falchion from her wall and quickly rushed out of the room.

 _I'm sorry, Rob. I have to save Dark Pit…and the only way to do that is to defeat Echidna!_

* * *

The sad reality was Lana missed a spot check when she was ripping up the note that was given to the dark angel…or rather that Echidna had more than one opportunity to sneak another note into Dark Pit's room within a week when Lana or Cia were not around to see her infiltrate the mansion. With how the Smashers were laidback when dealing with weird people thanks to Pit, it was a simple task for Echidna to go back into Dark Pit's room without interference.

The note was identical to the one Lucina was given on the day of the previous Splatfest only it was worded in a way to not draw suspicion on who could have sent it or the ulterior motives of said person. For one, Echidna made sure to not sound as threatening and two…she made sure to sound like she wanted to help the female lord instead of attempting to murder her.

 _ **"Your knight in shining armor is in danger of being killed tonight. A plan must be hatched immediately to avoid confrontation with the Veteran Mercenary, but this must be kept a secret from your friends. She has spies everywhere in Smashopolis and the bigger the group the more likely your knight in shining armor will be killed. Here are the directions to where you need to go."**_

As a result of the note, Dark Pit had a hard time enjoying himself when his usual group went out to watch the Splatfest. This time, it was sunny so there would be no surprise showers that would melt the Inklings. He should have been happy too. Arachne and Kaguya were finished with doing his work in Skyworld and could sit down and enjoy the Splatfest with him again. Reyn had made time for himself (after making it up to the Colonel back on Bionis), so he could attend and help prevent the vision from coming true and Lucas intended to be the one to choose the seats this time. Only Lucina couldn't attend, but at this point, it would be for the best.

"Hey, what's the team this time?" Arachne asked the group. "I was locked out of the loop. I would think they would change it."

"Lemon tea versus milk tea." Dark Pit answered. "There are going to be a lot of white Inklings this time around."

A snicker escaped Arachne's lips causing Dark Pit to snarl. "Get your mind out of the gutter! Why would you think those kids would shoot anything but ink?"

"I think you're just too innocent." The spider girl teased as she glanced at Reyn. "You would love to be covered in Reyn's milk."

This was why Lucina was needed in the group. Without her as the reasonable one, Arachne could tease Dark Pit and Reyn relentlessly. Both males froze immediately recalling what occurred between them. While the Homs remained silent as he tried to hide that his face was becoming as red as his hair, Dark Pit immediately cursed at his vice captain for suggesting something that almost happened.

"Dammit, Arachne! Lucas is here! There is no time for that shit!"

"Awww, you're so cute when you're red." Arachne hummed knowing that Kaguya was going to follow up.

"Kaguya knows, right!" Kaguya agreed. "Kaguya would like to cover Li with her milk too."

Lucas was the most uncomfortable child at the very moment.

"Lucina…why are you under house arrest? Help…" Lucas cried causing Dark Pit to sigh in defeat that this was getting nowhere fast.

"Look…we just need to get to the Sports Dome and find a seat. Can we do that without the jokes?" Dark Pit asked getting very annoyed with the girls.

"Okay-dokie." The blond spider continued to hum as she was the one that lead the group this time through the crowd.

"Hey! Kaguya should be the one to lead!" Kaguya yelled while chasing after her.

There were more people here than the last time. Dark Pit assumed that it was because the topic wasn't as controversial (and the fact that the people watching were as perverted as Arachne) as the last one combined with how there wasn't a Smash tournament taking up a section of Smashopolis therefore allowing more people to watch the Splatfest. This was good for Dark Pit because he could easily lose himself in the crowd while searching for the location he needed to be.

While Reyn was being kind and standing close to him, it wouldn't be long until some really big demons started pushing through the crowd causing Reyn to shout at them for not watching where they were going. This was the opportunity Pittoo needed to slip away from the muscular Homs and the PK Boy before they realized that he ran off on them. In the back of his mind, Dark Pit knew this was a bad idea, but he was very concerned for Lucina. If he wanted the best results, he needed to go alone.

* * *

Echidna waited for Lucina at Smash Harbor like she said she would. You would think the dock would be one of the locations where the Inklings would be battling it out, but Mario had made it clear that he wasn't going to clean up the dock due to it reminding him too much of a location on Isle Delfino. No one could blame him since he pretty much had to clean up the unfinished event the last time (the areas where the rain couldn't wash it away) and there would be no rain to save him this time. It was almost like Echidna knew this would happen in advance and arranged it as such seeing as how Inklings would avoid water based areas for the competition.

The green haired snake lady sat on one of the crates in one of the locations where transport goods were stacked waiting to be shipped to other areas in Smashopolis. There was just enough room for an actual battle, but cramped enough that it was easy to hide any sinister incidents from occurring. For extra precautions, Echidna went around the area to make sure that there weren't anyone to watch the battle and knock them out. She would have killed them and threw their bodies into the ocean, but she didn't want to warrant the wrath of the divine beings that resided in this world just because she wanted to be 100% safe.

Lucina's next mistake besides accepting the challenge was rushing over to Smash Harbor and overexerting herself before the battle began. Her mind was still not clear and the last thing she needed was for one of the Smashers to find her (specifically Sonic) and drag her back.

"My princess, you got spunk." Echidna teased before getting off the crate she was on. "Spunk isn't going to help you win if you are being foolish."

Lucina didn't respond immediately. She needed to catch her breath first before she took Falchion out of its sheath.

"…I will not be fooled by your tricks twice." Lucina warned her as she held Falchion in front of her. "Your mind games will not work again. I am on to you now!"

Echidna chuckling knowing full well that the female lord was still shaken from the previous battle. Compared to the confident stance she held in the first encounter, her legs were trembling slightly and she looked ready to let go of her sword should her hands be attacked.

"I'll entertain you tonight, sweetie. I should remind you that if you lose…I will be the last person you will see. Hope you said good-bye to your friends and family…throwing them away for the sake of regaining your pride."

Already, Echidna knew her words were eating at Lucina. It would only be a matter of time before Lucina fell to her again. She estimated that she would be defeated in six minutes. Most Smash battles after all lasted that long if the person attempted to stall.

Unknown to both of the female fighters, Cia had already positioned herself in a hidden location on the dock ready to assist Lucina with her magic. Echidna may have scoured the entire area for anyone that would interfere with her plans, but it would be difficult to deal with someone who could teleport at will while chanting a spell intending to plant a curse on the Veteran Mercenary.

"You think that you'll win with your venomous words…" Cia murmured as her magic spell was secretly circling around the two women. "…But with this spell…your words will not be able to deal the finishing blow. As long as Luci remembers my saying that night…she should be able to hold her own…"

The black witch frowned after casting the spell realizing something else. Echidna was still powerful without psychologically breaking her opponent. To make things even, she would have to expose herself to danger. Cia had told herself that unlike Lana that she would not dare to interfere with Dark Pit and his group even if their lives were in danger. This was always her job in her world, but she messed that up badly. Now she was given a second chance to prove that she can still keep her job as a Guardian of Time…but she desired to help the Ylissean princess. She was her friend in other timelines after all.

"Tch…these stupid emotions that cause my will to waver…" Cia growled as she decided to cast another spell hoping that Echidna's power would be reduced. She was hoping that Echidna wouldn't notice but once she started planting curse after curse, the green haired elf was bound to notice her.

* * *

Dark Pit cursed at getting lost in Smashopolis. The map he was given on where he needed to be to help Lucina was in a location he would never think to be and it was due to how he was warned in advance to never go into the alleyways of Smashopolis. Strange individuals could be found here and at night it was a death sentence. Dark Pit knew this but ventured into dangerous territory if it meant helping Lucina in the long run. In retrospect, he should have realized how gullible he was once he found the location. He mocked Pit for easily believing what he was told, but he was no different…in fact it was worse seeing as how he immediately got ambushed the minute he got to the location designated on the map. It was just a dead end and that meant there was nowhere to run for him in particular. If only he could fly…then he could have prevented this situation.

"Going somewhere little boy?"

The dark angel would remember that wicked voice for the rest of his life. Turning around, he saw a small goblin who was the leader of the bunch judging by how he was standing in the middle. To the right of him was a human slave who was rather tall and muscular. She could easily kill the goblin who had the chain to her collar, but something was preventing her from doing so. She had red hair and had one blue eye and one red eye. To the left of him was a huge Minotaur that towered over everyone. Behind the goblin were other demons that Pittoo couldn't make out, but they weren't as menacing as the Minotaur or the human slave that could easily strangle him.

"Tch…a trap…should have known." Dark Pit grumbled wishing that he brought a weapon with him. Even a palm weapon would have done him justice here. "Who are you?"

The little goblin laughed thinking that the dark angel was being sarcastic. Assuming that he was like Pit, he was going to continue laughing until one of the demons behind the goblin reminded him that this wasn't Pit they were dealing with.

"Oh! That angel captain actually kept information hidden about me! No wonder you're not cowering in fear before me! I am Dogura, the most fearsome slave trader in the universe!"

Dogura was obviously putting himself on a very high pedestal, but he had a good point. If Pit just explained to Dark Pit who Dogura was, the dark angel would have a clue on who he was. Instead, he just shook his head obviously puzzled by the title.

"…Why would a goblin have a dog name? That makes you sound more like a bitch than a dangerous trader."

The demons behind Dogura snickered only because there was a lot of truth to that.

"He's got a point, boss. It's Branwen who does all the work for you and make people fear you…not you."

Not liking the fact that he was being disrespected, the little goblin stomped his feet to get them to quiet down although this action showed how childish he was.

"H-How dare you mock me! Do you not see your situation? You should be begging me for mercy before I enslave you! You're going to be used as bait to get to Pit! He's been a thorn in my side and he needs to be taught a lesson!"

Li could see the situation he was in. He was backed up against the wall against very scary individuals with no way to defend himself or anyone to help him. Dark Pit wanted to take back everything he said about not needing bodyguards. In situations like this, Reyn, Arachne and even Kaguya would have helped him escape. The dark angel took pride in his craftiness in how quickly he was able to escape, but he was dealing with a small goblin, a human with super strong senses, a Minotaur and a few other demons that were good at hunting their prey in the darkness. He may have been able to blend in with the darkness, but it was moot if he got caught anyway.

Branwen was too quick for Li and ended up pinning him down on the ground. He kicked and he squirmed under her heavy weight, but he wasn't moving from his spot. Dogura laughed seeing the scared look that the black angel was giving him. Dark Pit didn't even realize that he was terrified of what would happen to him until Dogura brought it up.

"Ha, this was easier than taking candy from a baby!" Dogura declared. "Asking that elf just took too much time when I could have done this sooner."

"Let me go, dammit!"

Dogura snickered seeing the black clad doppelganger send him the most menacing glare he could muster despite being a cornered rat. The more he got a look at the clone, the more he saw the resemblance to Pit who had put him in bad situations that could have gotten him arrested by authorities. He wiped the drool threatening to fall from mouth upon realizing he was staring too long.

"You are going to have to settle down. We don't need you attracting anyone's attention. The Splatfest may have gotten everyone distracted, but we can't take any chances."

There were so many ways that Dogura could have silenced the dark angel. The easiest would have been to just shove a cloth that contained chloroform on it in his face and just have him fall asleep. That would have been the easiest way and the one that would have gotten things done faster. The next would to easily gag him because Pittoo didn't have the strength to fight back against the demons. The last one was just Dogura wanting to be kinky and rub it in Pit's face that while he was out doing a mission, the little goblin had successfully captured his little twin brother and was performing sexual acts on him.

That was why the Minotaur was brought into this equation. A Minotaur stood out from the crowd and would alert the angels immediately. No matter how well behaved a Minotaur was, angels fled in terror of the sight of one. The young angel in front of him enchanted this Minotaur, and unlike Dogura he didn't wipe the drool dripping from his mouth.

"Get him to quiet down before we head on our way." Dogura warned the Minotaur with a smirk. "I want to see how good he does in the first department of sexual pleasure."

Branwen gave her owner a disgusted look with what she wanted Dark Pit to do. The Minotaur wasted no way pushing past Dogura and the demons to put himself in front of the black angel. Dark Pit felt his heart stop seeing the menacing figure towering over him.

"W-What…"

The Minotaur smiled as without warning flashed the black angel. Any other situation and Li would have had used the Silver Bow to shoot the Minotaur's dick off. This was something that Pit had warned Pittoo multiple times in the past. Never let the Minotaur corner you much less flash you if you valued your virginity. Dark Pit never considered meeting a Minotaur in Smashopolis, so he never took heed to the advice. He regretted it obviously. His mind was starting to get mushy and it was probably from the horrible stench that came out. He wanted to barf originally but he ended up gulping instead. Why was his heart beating fast and his crotch starting to throb seeing the huge cock in front of him?

"Guh…"

"Don't resist. Just suck." The Minotaur ordered. "No angel can resist a Minotaur's cock."

Minotaur's were sexual predators to angels. Dark Pit really needed to listen to Pit when he stated that multiple times…and to think he thought he was joking when he said Minotaur's had hypno dicks. Dark Pit's mind was getting shut off from the fume that the Minotaur gave off making him desire the large penis instead of being appalled. He tried to shut his eyes, but he couldn't look away. His red eyes became clouded the longer he stared and resisted the urge to extend his tongue out. Branwen felt his struggle weaken underneath her. Unlike Dark Pit who was being turned on by the smell, the slave covered her nose resisting the urge to throw up.

"That's it. Use your tongue and lick my dick clean." The Minotaur ordered very pleased that Dark Pit nodded his head slowly. There was no need for Branwen to stay on top of him. Once the Minotaur hypnotized an angel, there was no way out of it without interference from the outside.

The dark angel resisted more than Dogura anticipated. The rumors of Dark Pit being purer than his light counterpart was proving to be correct since no angel has fought back against the Minotaur…not even Pit was strong enough to handle one hence why he stayed away from the bull demon.

"Dammit…" Dark Pit weakly murmured as he found himself opening his mouth. "You won't…get away with this…"

"I already have."

Reality hit Dogura though that he shouldn't have been wasting time trying to test Dark Pit's resistance. Immediately a summoning circle appeared in between the dark angel and the Minotaur and out came a Manhandla stalk that immediately bit at the Minotaur's cock in an attempt to rip it off. The hypnosis spell immediately shattered allowing the dark angel to push Branwen away before she grabbed him again. The Minotaur's roar was enough to alert anyone in the area, but fortunately the Splatfest still distracted everyone.

"W-What the?!" Dogura couldn't even finish his sentence as someone fell from the sky and stepped on his head. "Arghhh!"

Branwen was concerned for her master. Her first thought was to stop whomever the summoner was, but Dark Pit had pushed her down to the ground to prevent her from using the ball and chain to hit the person. Another Manhandla stalk popped up from the ground and covered the area with poison. Surprisingly, it only affected the people that the summoner wanted to effect. The black angel inhaled the toxic fumes, but didn't feel the full force of the poison unlike Branwen and the demons that needed to cover their mouth and nose to not feel whoozy.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing Li asked upon seeing who saved him. He was expecting it to be Arachne seeing as how she was capable of using poison against her opponents. The summoning was what threw him off and he wasn't expecting a young girl with blue hair and purple eyes with blue pupils to rescue him. She looked like she came out of an anime show he watched and that was actually reassuring to him.

"I'm Lana." She introduced happily. "I would love to talk, but we have to go."

Lana wasted no time grabbing Dark Pit by the hand and rushing out of the alleyway and into the streets of Smashopolis. Dogura was not going to let a little girl ruin his perfect plan. The Minotaur was on the ground, crying and wheezing pathetically after the dangerous plant had successfully ripped his dick off. Things going sour disorganized the other demons and that attitude made Dogura threaten to turn on the torture device if Branwen intended to stay grounded.

"What are you doing, you stupid bitch? Chase after them! I don't care if we attract anybody's attention! I will not lose this opportunity to put that angel captain in his place! Kill the girl if you must but make sure the angel captain's twin is brought back alive!"

"…Understood…" Branwen murmured darkly as she stood up and with a swift kicked, easily killed the Manhandla stalks that sprouted around the area effectively removing the poison in the progress. With blinding speed, the redhead chased after Dark Pit and Lana knowing full well that this mission was doomed to fail if Lana continued to surprise them with her summons.

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 9033 words.**

 **Li: Lana, save me!  
**

 **Me: Yeah…you're going to regret having her as a bodyguard…notes!**

 **1\. The story I wrote called** _ **The Strongest Angel Team**_ **, I brought up how during the shadow battle tends to be the point where the Smasher's lose because of how the shadow attacks them psychologically with issues from the past and present. The only people immune to the shadow are Pit and Dark Pit because Dark Pit is Pit's shadow (and they already had their battle) therefore Dark Pit cannot have a shadow since he is consider "pure" darkness.**

 **2\. What Inigo tells Lucina is a spoiler for Fire Emblem: Fates. He, Owain and Severa leave their world and travel to the one in that game from the Outer Realm. I want to imply that Inigo has already planned out what he intends to do when his current self is born hence why he leaves to not cause any problems. Lucina is already set because she's in Smash and I already implied in** _ **Glove Slap**_ **that Dark Pit would most likely take her to Skyworld after Smash 4.**

 **3\. Dark Pit doesn't know that as long as he's a virgin that he has the Power of Flight. He has yet to test this out at this point of this particular timeline. If he knew he could fly, he wouldn't be put in the bad situation in the first place.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	4. The Splatfest for the Cuccos

**Venomous Narcissus**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: When Lucina made a rather cocky comment about being Dark Pit's best bodyguard, she didn't expect to be challenged to her declaration immediately. She lost way more than just the battle and now Lucina wants nothing but revenge on the woman who humiliated her unaware that this Echidna's trap as she needs to get her target kidnapped while everyone focuses on Lucina's change in personality. Only the witch twins can solve this situation from the shadows but their attachment to Dark Pit and Lucina prevent them from doing so and end up making things more complicated than it needs to be.**

 **Pairing: Cia/Lucina, Lucina/Pittoo, Pittoo/Lana, Reyn/Pittoo, Rob/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena, Chrom/Olivia and implied Ash/Cia and Pit/Virtue (OC)**

 **Rated: M (for mature) MA (for Archive of Our Own)**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Friendship and some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, yuri, dubcon, noncon, extreme sexual situations, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **And this is what happens when your friends convince you to write a yuri and you're not the type to write yuri, but here is an attempt since hey! Cia is part of Dark Pit's group so you'll already know this happens after Dark Pit has met her in a previous timeline seeing how she's way calmer than usual. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Splatfest for the Cuccos (and the Rescue Mission of Course)

* * *

Shulk took longer than the shower than anticipated. He let his mind do its own thing while he let the water rush down his body creating small rivers on his back. He had wondered if requesting to put Lucina under house arrest was a good idea. He ended up causing those around him to worry about her wellbeing after showing signs of recovering. Most of the Smashers no longer doubted his visions the more they saw it in action. His visions were precise and often saved someone's life outside of Smash. For example, Fox, who was probably the most against the idea that someone could see the future (despite knowing a psychic since the beginning of Smash Brothers) was a firm believer of Shulk's visions after he foresaw Sonic doing some foolish dare and drowning as a result of it. They managed to stop Sonic from doing something stupid and lecture him as a result. Even if the blue blur stated that he wasn't that clumsy, Shulk had pretty much demonstrated that it was in the realm of possibility given Sonic was capable of being careless. Master Hand believed it due to his position on Bionis, so that should have put people's mind at ease if Lucina's death was going to occur during the Splatfest.

Unfortunately, Shulk had two visions again shortly after turning off the shower and proceeding to dry his hair off with the towel. The first one was identical to what he experienced the previous day, but in extreme detail. He could see Lucina being impaled in the chest by the snake lady again. The gurgling noise he heard was indeed the princess of the future drowning. Echidna had a ball and chain ready to punish Lucina should she lose. Instead of assaulting her like she did the last battle, she tied the chain to Lucina's leg before kicking the ball into the ocean. Lucina had desperately tried to grab a hold of anything that would prevent her from slipping into the salt water, but the ball and chain would prove too heavy and eventually she would be dragged to the bottom of the ocean. There was no one around to save her, so her death was guaranteed.

The second vision was different. Dark Pit was no longer in the alleyway where he would be gang raped by those thugs. Instead, he had managed to escape and was on the run in Smashopolis. He was calling out to Reyn and Arachne to help him since his pursuers did not care that they had exposed themselves to the people of Smashopolis. This vision was very chaotic as he could hear street lights being knocked down, windows being shattered and the voices of concerned people screaming and shouting to stop the madness that had occurred. Shulk hated how he heard Dark Pit's scream, but he didn't know if it was because the villainous group caught him or because a name that he didn't recognize was screamed as if the person was critically injured.

This was why Shulk did not bother to cover himself with the towel (and left it hanging around his neck like a scarf) when he rushed over to Lucina's room where she was supposed to be. He gasped seeing that Rob was not guarding the door like he was supposed to. Forcing himself inside the room, he saw that the tactician magician was placed in his older sister's bed in the same position as Sleeping Beauty. Shulk's heart stopped thinking the worse had happened to him and rushed toward his friend's side.

"Rob, wake up! Rob!"

When Rob didn't react to his voice, the blond started to lose his composure completely. There were so many things he could have done to help his roommate, but his brain wouldn't think of an idea. He kept shaking Rob hoping he would wake up, but he still didn't respond. It was then that Shulk started having ideas that were inappropriate for this situation.

"Think Shulk, think!" Shulk shouted to himself. "How can I wake him up? Is Rob even alive?"

He could have felt his pulse to see, but Rob's chest was still rising normally. This alone should have eased his mind. It didn't though…and now his mind was starting to examine the sleeping tactician's body. If anyone walked in that moment, they would have assumed something sexual was going to happen seeing as how Shulk was completely naked and not using the towel to cover himself and his hand ended up reaching out to touch Rob's cheek.

"If you're going to touch his cheek, you might as well touch his dick while you're at it."

Shulk paled almost immediately hearing the voice that was not in his head. He jumped back and ended up falling on his back. At this point, he wished the towel was around his crotch seeing as how his legs were spread wide open after when he fell. He sighed seeing it was only Alvis that made the snarky comment.

"Alvis…don't…sneak up on me…"

"You did not bother to bring the Monado with you. You brought a towel that you are not using. Be grateful that your friend's sister was not the one to walk into the room and see you considering the idea of having sexual intercourse with her brother."

The only reason Alvis would be more descriptive than usual was if he was moody. It showed in how he didn't have the usual calm expression on his face. Shulk considered the possibility it had to do with Rosalina, but maybe he had gotten the same vision as him and teleported away from the Queen of the Cosmos to warn him.

"I am not like Rob. I would never…"

"Guh…uh…"

Rob's groaning interrupted Shulk's train of thought as he instantly sat up. When he did, he made sure that his towel was used to cover his private areas. Brown eyes would eventually meet blue. Rob at first blushed seeing Shulk, but then recalled what happened and they nearly shot out of his eye sockets.

"Lucina! Where is she? Oh no! I goofed!"

Shulk didn't understand why he was mesmerized by Rob's panicked expression. Maybe it was because he was really good at not panicking. He could get frustrated, depressed and annoyed, but never outright scared like he was now. Maybe just seeing a new side to his roommate was making him happy. Rob caught Shulk's expression and gave the most menacing glare he could muster.

"What are you staring at Shulk? We got to find Lucina before she hurts herself! Put some clothes on! You're not running out in a fucking towel!"

"…But we don't have time…"

Alvis just facepalmed at that moment simply because Shulk implied that he was going to actually run out in a towel toward Smashopolis because it would waste time to go back and actually put his normal attire back on.

* * *

The more Cia let the battle go on, the more she was realizing how much of a God Mode Sue Echidna was. She swore she had slapped her with twenty different curse spells to power down the Veteran Mercenary and she was still beating up Lucina's ass. Granted, it didn't end so quickly as the last time, but seeing Lucina continue to struggle as Echidna attempted to push her into the ocean wasn't giving Cia much hope for the female lord.

The black witch had considered that maybe she was the problem instead of Echidna being too powerful. Her strength wasn't as strong as it used to be, so someone with a strong resistance to curses could easily nullify all the hard work she was putting in. Cia wanted to slam her staff to the ground after she realized that if she tried to cast another spell that she would lose the ability to protect herself if Echidna noticed her presence. At this point, she expected that the green haired lady did notice, and therefore needed to make a decision on whether or not to step into a double team against Echidna or to continue to wait and hope by some dumb chance that the curses would all take effect.

There was another problem though. Lana kept screaming in Cia's ear. Twin telepathy allowed them to keep in touch similar to Pit and Dark Pit. Unfortunately, Lana was not giving her good news on her end. Yes, she saved Dark Pit from a horrible fate, but she could not lose the slave woman no matter how hard she tried. The white witch just needed to find Reyn or get to a location where it would be impossible to ignore the distress calls coming from her and Dark Pit. Lana's state of panic prevented her from finding Reyn and call she could do was cry about how she couldn't find the tall Homs. Cia wanted to facepalm at how incompetent Lana was being. She needed the younger twin to pull through now, but if Dark Pit gets captured…their effort would be wasted.

 _Must I do everything myself?_ Cia asked herself as she shut Lana out of her mind after telling her to actually use her brain before preparing to summon Dark Link to protect Lucina.

Lucina felt like giving up the more Echidna parried every strike and struck her. She was losing strength with each hit and her vision was getting blurry. She couldn't afford to lose again. Too much was on the line…and yet Echidna wasn't leaving any obvious openings. There was just too much of a difference between her and Echidna.

"You really are disappointing me Champion of Justice." The snake lady mocked as she easily deflected a blow only to hit her hand and easily disarming the female lord. "All that time to train and it's the same result as last time. You may have lasted longer and remained calmer to my attacks…but you're still weak."

Echidna would not let Lucina pick up the Falchion. She used this opening to knee her in the chest. The Ylissean princess coughed up blood as she was sent backwards. Any attempts to steady herself failed when she ended up flopping onto her stomach. Lucina swore if she were sliding on the wood portion of the dock, she would have gotten splinters.

"You are putting me to sleep, sweetie." Echidna taunted as she slowly approached her. "It's time to tuck you into bed before I take a snooze."

Lucina wasn't going to give up. As long as she was breathing, she would keep fighting this time around. She wouldn't let Echidna humiliate her again. If she would have to die then…

"This won't hurt. Much."

Lucina closed her eyes in frustration realizing that Echidna will finish her off before she would have a chance to fight back. Luckily for her, Cia had just finished her spell allowing her to summon Dark Link to take the blow for Lucina. Echidna should have expected this seeing as how she felt her body was heavier than usual as the battle went on, but seeing a black shadow with menacing red eyes glare at her as he let the dagger go through his body was unsettling.

Dark Link was just the distraction seeing as how Cia teleported in front of Echidna and without warning unleashed a whirlwind that forced Echidna to back off if she didn't want to be in for a loop. Lucina opened her eyes hearing the familiar voice seeing as how her savior was laughing after pushing Echidna away.

"The Veteran Mercenary letting her guard down? That's cute." Cia taunted before arrogantly turning her back on her enemy to extend her hand to Lucina. "Stand up, Luci."

"Y-You again…"

"Luci, that filthy woman is right in that you're being a disappointment now. You are stronger than this."

"I don't need you telling me that!" Lucina yelled as Cia forced her on her legs. The bluenette almost fell back down due to her body aching all over. "And I don't even know you for you to call me by that nickname…"

Cia frowned at this. In the past, Lucina was okay with this as she got to know her. It has been a habit to call her what Dark Pit does to show some affection. This Lucina was still consumed by her own narcissism to see that Cia didn't mean that much harm.

"You still need my help regardless of what you think. Your performance is not impressing me."

"I don't need your opinion! I can fight her myself when I get the Falchion!"

"It's too far away from you." Cia told her in a matter of fact statement. Echidna wasn't impressed with how casual Cia was being in front of her and wanted to interrupt the conversation. This was when Dark Link attacked to hold her off until she was done. "Look, just do me a favor and beat this bitch. I'm tired of seeing her smug ass winning and my curses having no effect."

"Oh, so you're the one who has been putting weights on me. I thought I smelled a rat."

Oh would Cia love to take over and be the one to beat Echidna. This was Lucina's battle; she just needed to support her instead of let Echidna provoke her into fighting her one on one.

"I need my sword…" Lucina murmured. _And I need the strength to fight her. I haven't gotten a blow on her. I might lose…_

Cia can sense that Lucina was getting discouraged. She couldn't allow that to befall the future princess at all. She just needed a little push with superhuman strength. The white haired witch sighed realizing that she might have to use that technique she witnessed a certain Amazon warrior use to power up and defeat her opponents. Now, Cia learned it can be used in reverse, but the question would be if it would it be enough to defeat a God Mode Sue from another universe?

"You can get it when I am done with you."

"I don't want your help."

"You need my help."

Lucina's eyebrow twitched slightly as the older woman stayed position in front of her refusing to move from her spot until Lucina agreed to her help, and in all honesty…Lucina just needed a healing spell. Cia looked to be the type of person to know healing spells along with black magic, so she reluctantly nodded her head.

"…Just get this over with. You are putting yourself in danger by standing in front of me."

"You should be concerned about yourself instead of me. Then again…you forgot how tough I am."

For some strange reason, Lucina felt her heart skip a beat. It was similar to how she felt around Dark Pit, but how she felt wasn't the same. For Dark Pit, she felt warm whenever she thought of the dark angel and her overprotective side came out around him. This though…she ended up staring into Cia's eyes and came to a conclusion that the expression Cia wore now was probably identical to her own.

Lust. Desire. Longing. All of those terms meant the same, but it really was what applied to this very moment that it made Lucina wonder if she had met Cia in the past and had any sexual encounters. Back in the hospital, she never really admired Cia's beauty, but now…she was distracted by it. Echidna no longer existed and Dark Pit didn't come to mind when she stared into those purple orbs. It was just Lucina and Cia.

"Umm…"

Lucina suddenly felt uncomfortable thinking those terrible thoughts. Dark Pit was important and Echidna needed to be dealt with first before her mind could dwindle onto something else. Yet, Cia didn't care about the Veteran Mercenary when she went over and lifted her cheek without warning. This was followed immediately by a sudden kiss. The princess' eyes widened at the sudden contact and the first thought was pushing away because Cia had the shame to make out with her when a battle was still going on. That was why Dark Link was there though. The shadow wasn't going to let Echidna see the action even though she could hear it (and yes she would be disappointed to miss out).

Admittingly, Lucina had yet to kiss Dark Pit. She was too shy to actually make the first move and due to Dark Pit's damn chastity vow, he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything. She loathed how Reyn in comparison would probably be able to score first because of this…since he never seemed to think before he did things and Dark Pit was waiting for one of them to do something (before deciding to be a cock blocker or a twat swatter or whichever term you preferred). Yet because of Echidna, it wasn't her first kiss. This kiss though should be considered her first because she actually didn't mind.

Cia's method of transferring her magic over to Lucina was intentionally sexual. It was how Cia was even though the easier way could have been to just use her scepter and transfer the magic into her. What fun would that be if she couldn't rile Lucina up (and have the honor of getting to her first in this timeline)? Lucina had already moved her hands up toward the back of Cia's next as she yearned for more of Cia's taste. Even if Lucina was clumsy and was having difficulty breathing, she didn't care because Cia was a damn good kisser (with experience of course). Cia just enjoyed how Lucina couldn't decide if she should remain timid and let the white haired witch do what she wanted or channel her inner animal and try to maintain dominance. She went with that latter and that did catch Cia by surprise mainly because this was a healing spell therefore she needed to maintain control to make the best of it. The lack of concern on Lucina's end only made Cia moan more than she already was.

Echidna frowned seeing the kiss end right as she got rid of Dark Link.

"Oh, is that why you needed this man to be in the way? No room for one more?" Echidna questioned with a sigh. "You know I'm good."

Cia couldn't retort because Lucina had drained most of her magic without realizing it. When they broke apart, Cia murmured something weakly before collapsing in her arms.

"H-Hey, you okay? Hey!"

Cia wasn't completely out cold. She just wouldn't be able to move for a while. As Lucina tried to shake her awake, she finally noticed that she no longer felt tired. In fact, she felt refreshed and ready for action. All of those stab wounds were healed and overall she regained her confidence. The bluenette let the scarlet tint remain on her face while she placed Cia slightly away from the battle. Echidna was being generous to let Lucina due that, but it wouldn't stop her from snarking how Cia was all bark but no bite if one kiss was enough to knock the wind out of her. The Veteran Mercenary knew that Cia was using one of those spells, so she expected that there would be cheap tactics deployed on Lucina's end now.

"…I don't know who you are…but I'll ask you later." Lucina told Cia as she made a made a mad dash toward the Falchion.

This would have been a risky move seeing as how Echidna was near it, but Cia's spell allowed Lucina to move as if she had speed equipment on her. She managed to grab her sword and parry Echidna with ease when the dagger came down on her. Echidna again was caught off guard at Lucina's sudden change in battle prowess. She growled when Lucina was able to push her away and continue the assault until she effectively managed to slice at the green haired lady's breastplate effectively cutting it off and revealing a nipple.

"Impossible…" Echidna hissed causing her snake to hiss with her. "It only took that one kiss to…" Echidna looked over to Cia who opened her eyes and only looked over to Lucina weakly. _Who is she? She's not your run off the mill witch._

"…Echidna let us continue the battle." Lucina told her firmly as she held Falchion differently. The battle aura around her was large and it sent shivers down both ladies' spine.

"…My…aren't you getting cocky again?" Echidna asked, but actually concerned that she might actually lose.

"I will not fail! Come at me!"

* * *

Lana's side wasn't any better than Cia's. In fact, it was probably worse due to Lana having terrible luck.

First, she didn't expect Branwen to be so fast and careless with her attacks. Lana knew who Branwen was from previous timelines and knew what she was capable of. The slave was a kind, honorable woman, but circumstances forced her to be cold, brutal and uncaring to those around her. She was doing this all for her dragon that she cherished dearly. If she did not obey Dogura's orders, Dogura would not send word to the containment facility that held her dragon; therefore, the goblins would kill the dragon under the assumption that Branwen refused orders. It was a terrible way to live and Lana felt that Branwen was going to be trapped in that predicament for as long as she lived until somebody found where the facility is. She knew this has always been Pit's mission in most of the timelines, but the reason why it is so difficult to pinpoint the exact location is Goblin Galaxy is one of the few galaxies that is never in the same place in each timeline…meaning that Pit and everyone trying to find the slave ring had their work cut out for them. As long as that dragon's life was in danger, Branwen would fight her hardest even if she knew that it was wrong, and Lana was on the receiving end of this rage.

The second was Dark Pit who was being as unhelpful as possible. She knew that Li had no memories of their interactions in past timelines and this would be their first meeting, but she wished that he wouldn't keep asking her who she was, how she knew his name and where he was and what she was going to do to keep Branwen off their back. He shouted how they needed to find Reyn or Lucina. Lana knew Reyn and the others were at the Splatfest and her sister was helping Lucina, so there was no reason to be in either location. The best bet would actually be to head back to Smash Brothers Mansion. The only problem with this plan was that Lana would expose herself to Palutena and Rosalina. While she could trust Rosalina, Palutena was another story entirely. The white witch felt that trusting Palutena would result in her and Cia getting killed for no real reason after trying to stay out of the conflict, and Lana just didn't want Cia to be going through that sort of hell.

The last was that Lana simply had no sense of direction and got lost. Dark Pit had cursed her out whenever she went around the block and then made a wrong turn causing them to lose precious time and almost concerned constantly. The people still in the streets didn't know what was happening. Some were distracted by the Splatfest while others who were paying attention just stood there like the useless bystanders they were forcing Lana to push through the crowd while still holding onto Dark Pit's hand.

Lana's luck officially ran out when she took another wrong turn and Branwen was right on her tail with the other demons with Dogura. Lana felt her heart sink realizing how badly she screwed the rescue mission up.

"Worst bodyguard ever…" Li snarked.

"I-I got this under control! Honest!"

Lana didn't sound so convincing as she stood in front of the black angel acting as his shield Branwen would need to pass to get to him. Her expression darkened when glaring at her opponents. Branwen returned the same cold expression ready to knock Lana out of the way.

"This does not concern you." Branwen told her. "Only the angel is needed. Step aside."

"As if I would let you hurt my friend!" Lana shouted only earning a laugh from Dogura and the demons (that weren't the Minotaur).

"Ha-ha-ha! That's cute!" Dogura announced as he examined Lana's body. Some light shined on her so he could get a good look at her figure. While the white witch had an undeveloped body, it was still great to look at. He licked his lips having an idea. "Hey little girl, do me a favor and come along nicely with the little angel. I'm sure there will be someone who will buy you…or do I have to train you first to be obedient?"

Dogura immediately got his whip out and snapped it out on the ground. Static electricity flowed through the whip causing both to shiver at the obvious lightning coming out of it.

"Now who will step up first?"

Lana gulped realizing that she needed to do something now before she and Dark Pit would be taken away. She had wasted all of her magic already trying to outrun them that she couldn't just take the simple route in teleporting away. She wanted the bystanders to create some sort of noise to alert the Smashers nearby, but seeing how apathetic they were acting, she wasn't going to get that so easily. If she wanted out…she would need to summon the satanic creature from the Summon Gate to ensure victory. However…she knew it would be dangerous considering it was a closed space and well…she couldn't control these…creatures.

"Lana, if you have a plan, do it now!" Dark Pit ordered. "I won't let these slimy bastards use me to get to Pitstain!"

Dark Pit was more concerned with the angry Minotaur behind Dogura more than the small goblin himself. That beast was still leering at him. Without a dick, he couldn't do anything to him, but it wouldn't stop him from having his way. One close call was enough concerning the Minotaur. He didn't want another.

"A-Alright. I'm going to do it! J-Just stand back!"

Lana closed her eyes and prayed this would work. Her Summon Gate twirled around her rather quickly as if she were going to summon one of the other monsters from before. Instead, a familiar white chicken slowly popped its head out of the Summon Gate. Dark Pit's eyes widened in horror at what the plan is.

"Oh gods no!"

Lana smirked seeing the reaction from Dogura and the demons. Besides Branwen, the rest froze in fear as a huge white chicken slowly pushed its body out of the Summon Gate. It stood in between its summoner and the attackers.

"King Cucco, get rid of them!" Lana ordered. "Show them why they can't ruffle an angel's feather!"

If the giant Cucco obeyed Lana, things would have gone perfectly in her mind. A giant chicken running around would surely catch the Smashers' (particularly Link's) attention. Again, Lana had the worse luck as the Cucco took a step forward before stopping. Lana tilted her head in confusion wondering why the King Cucco stopped. Immediately, it turned around to stare at its summoner with cold eyes that could melt steel beams.

"W-What's wrong? The enemy is over there!"

In that moment, Dark Pit saw the blue ring underneath the big Cucco turn yellow. The one under Dogura and his henchmen were red and for a second, Dark Pit thought they were lights pertaining to the Splatfest. He considered this to be part of the 4th wall breaking that Pit spoke of often. The minute the Cucco squawked, Lana jumped back into the wall realizing her mistake.

"I made a terrible mistake!" Lana cried out as the King Cucco unleashed hell upon everyone in the area summoning little Cuccos to do his bidding. Because they came out of the Summoning Gate, they propped Dark Pit and Lana up to higher ground, but that wasn't going to save them when the Cuccos decided to attack. They had no choice but to run for their lives.

* * *

Lucina knew for a long time that her friends are what gave her strength. When she fought alone in the past, she realized how powerless she was against her enemies. They always had her back and again Cia was demonstrating this. Cia giving her magic to amplify Lucina's strength so she would be able to keep up with Echidna benefitted her in the long run because now Echidna could not set it up to where she could easily break her. This special kiss had healed her too, so Echidna had to work to beat her this time around, and with Lucina focusing solely on her…there was no way she could lose.

Cia was very aware of how Echidna would try to take her hostage too with how she was weakened from supporting Lucina. Her last bit of strength while Lucina fought was used to create Dark Link's to shield her from all sides making things difficult to get in.

When playing by Lucina's rules, she was able to triumph against Echidna in a one versus one situation. A lucky critical was all she needed to activate Aether to finish her off. Echidna was known for never getting hit therefore a few hits would actually be enough to defeat her. She relied heavily on breaking her opponent, but her experience was nothing to laugh at. With Lucina strengthened by the Power of Friendship (or Lust given how exactly Cia helped her), she really didn't stand a chance. It was just a miracle that Lucina didn't shove Falchion through her stomach like Echidna had done to her. Compared to Echidna who wanted to spare Lucina so she would remember her loss, Lucina had no problem killing those who dared to threaten her friends.

"Oh…so I…the Veteran Mercenary…has finally been defeated." Echidna lamented as she laid flat on the ground with the tip of the Falchion next to her neck. One false move and she would have her head hacked off. "To be fair…you used underhanded tactics…with that passionate kiss."

For a moment, Lucina's hand wavered. The kiss was still fresh in her mind and she felt a little ashamed for enjoying it more than usual when she had Dark Pit to worry about. She gritted her teeth as she almost finished off Echidna right there. Cia hoped she would, but knowing the Ylissean princess…she wouldn't.

"If I was fighting you to regain my pride…I would not resort to such tactics." Lucina began before she smirked. "But my job is to stop you from hurting Dark Pit. I cannot be picky with how I defeat you if it means keeping him safe."

Echidna chuckled at her logic. This idea that Cia giving her the power to defeat the overpowered elf was okay as long as the dark angel wasn't kidnapped, but if Dogura did his job…then it wouldn't matter if the mercenary was defeated because he would have been taken away at this point. Echidna looked over to Cia who had just made her Dark Link clones disappear to see the evil smile on her face. In that moment, she knew that her plan failed...plus there was a giant chicken behind Cia that the two have yet to notice and it was wrecking Smashopolis (and effectively ruining Lucina's awesome heroic pose).

"Well…I guess you have…for now…but I wonder if my contractor has already made off with him." Echidna warned her. "Fortunately for me, I no longer need to see if your precious crow was captured or not. I already have the money. All I needed to do was distract you…"

Lucina continued to glare at the snake lady who was expecting the blue haired lord to end her. To her surprise, Lucina took Falchion away from Echidna's neck and placed the sword back into its sheath.

"…Leave." Lucina growled darkly. "I do not want to see your disgusting face here again. If you come near me…Dark Pit or any of my friends…I will kill you."

"Aww…why are you sparing me? You have your chance to throw my remains into the ocean. No one will judge you."

"I want you to remember your first defeat by my hands." Lucina answered rather calmly. "I want you to know the humiliation of losing to a woman you have called weak and pathetic. I want you to recall that your own words have been thrown back at you. I will not lose to you again. My pride won't allow it. Be grateful that it is my ego that is letting your poisonous presence live."

Cia yawned at Lucina's speech. She tried to hide that Pit was rubbing off on her, but she had to admit…Lucina attempting to be cool and succeeding was making her like the young princess even more. Echidna was equally impressed with her word choice, but had no problems accepting defeat if it meant she could live another day.

"If this is what you think then I will gladly take my leave." She said with her usual sinister smile. "I hope you don't regret this Champion of Justice."

If Cia had the strength left in her, she would have been the one to murder her on the spot. Instead she was forced to watch Echidna get up and make a mad dash out of Smash Harbor before Lucina changed her mind.

With Echidna fleeing the scene, Cia decided it would be best to check up on Lana to see if Shulk's vision failed. Well, it already had when Lana contacted her the first time, but a different vision could occur should the two get captured.

"Lana, what is going on now?" Cia questioned trying her best to hide the worry in her tone after Echidna's words.

The minute she connected with her younger twin was the minute Cia wanted to shut Lana out. She could only hear Lana screaming bloody murder and the black witch could only imagine the worse.

"What is going on, Lana?!"

"AIIIIIIEEE! CIA! THE CUCCOS! THEY WON'T LISTEN TO ME! THEY'RE ATTACKING EVERYONE IN SMASHOPOLIS INCLUDING ME! HELP!" Lana screamed on the other end.

Cia paled at the announcement before attempting to shut Lana out.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME, CIA! YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

"I warned you not to use the Summon Gate for that…thing…" Cia growled as she became dizzier than before. "You're…on your own…idiot…"

"CIA! PLEASE!"

It's not like Cia was going to leave Lana alone after looking up and seeing how the King Cucco was now hopping into the air and stomping on the poor peasants below it. Despite her injuries, Lucina was going to run toward the Cucco if that was where Dark Pit was. Cia knew that the dark angel was there, but he wasn't going to be safe until the Cuccos have calmed down.

* * *

Shulk put a lot of faith in Reyn for many reasons. The obvious one was that he was his best friend and therefore one of the people he could trust with his life. Another was Reyn for some strange reason was always the one that could prevent his visions from coming true. Shulk may see a vision coming from miles away, but he learned that if he tried to interfere, he would actually make the event occur. Only someone outside of the vision could affect it hence why he relied on Reyn to take care of Dark Pit. That terrible vision would never occur as long as the redhead was on the case.

But Alvis considered Reyn to be the worst person to rely on in this situation simply because Reyn had done stupider things in the past with the red button incident being the number one reason why Reyn was forever on Alvis' idiot list forever.

The silver haired Homs was proven right seeing as how the minute Shulk (who did indeed get dressed after constant nagging on Rob's end) and Rob found Reyn in Smashopolis, he wasn't anywhere near Dark Pit. The taller Homs had lost the black angel in the crowd and struggled to find him. Arachne wanted to split the group up to find him, but Reyn knew that they had no way of communicating to each other if they were to find the raven haired angel.

Nonetheless, Shulk did not hesitate to let out his anger on Reyn for being so stupid.

"Reyn, how could you lose him?! Did you not understand when I said not to leave his side?!"

"S-Sorry, Shulk! The crowd took me by surprise! When I looked away for a minute to make sure Kaguya wouldn't run off, Lived ran off instead!"

"How can you miss him in a crowd when you're a big guy?" Rob asked darkly to himself as he stayed close to Shulk. He enjoyed the crowd looking at him during Smash battles when he was doing well, but during the Splatfest, he felt a little claustrophobic.

"Look, I didn't do it on purpose!" Reyn weakly defended himself. "I'll find him before anything bad happens!"

Shulk continued to glare at his friend. He was this close to blurting out that the dark angel would be assaulted for neglecting him, but seeing as how he got a different vision avoiding that cruel fate, he kept the info to himself again.

Reyn was lucky that he wouldn't have to look any farther given there were people screaming not too far away from them. The group looked up and noticed a giant Cucco was rampaging through the city knocking away everything in its path. Below the giant one was a bunch of smaller Cucco terrorizing the people of Smashopolis and effectively chasing after the one who summoned them and her companion.

Both Shulk and Rob froze on the spot seeing the white chickens make their way toward them. When items were on, the Cuccos were demonic beings that you did not want to mess with. It was a miracle the Villager children could keep the one in the mansion under control. There were no Villager children in site to stop a horde of demonic cocks.

"Oh Naga…" Rob muttered as he hid behind Shulk who did not want him to. "Shulk, be the God slayer you are, kill those demonic chickens!"

Shulk felt himself pale at the request. "Umm…I would love to but…uh…"

" _It's amusing to see you go from brave to cowardly in the span of a few seconds upon seeing the Cuccos."_ Alvis could be heard teasing his master.

 _Hey, want to get out the Monado and handle them yourself?_

"…"

 _Yeah, I thought so!_

"Lived!" Reyn called out. He managed to catch the dark angel's attention after nearly tripping due to the blue haired girl that was with him.

"REYN!" Dark Pit cried out happy to see a familiar face. "ARACHNE!"

There was a limit to how fast the two could run. With the King Cucco focused on only Dark Pit and Lana, it wouldn't be long until it seized the opportunity to use its beak to grab Dark Pit by the back of his wings and Lana by her ponytail and then hoist them up in the air. Everyone was horrified at the sight.

"LIVED!"

It was painful to be held up by those particular parts of the body. Lana could easily escape if she was to cut her hair, but she liked her hair the way it was so she would just endure it. Dark Pit though couldn't afford to lose his wings even if they were deadweight to him.

"Wahhhhhhh! Why is this happening?!" Lana cried out loud. "Why won't they listen to me!"

"WORST BODYGUARD EVER!" Dark Pit repeated. "REYN, HELP!"

The question was how they would get help. No one wanted to mess with the Cuccos especially those from Hyrule. They were the most dangerous beasts in that world and they still proved to be the case. They were comparable to the Killer Rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Only a Holy Grenade or a fool would be able to defeat a Cucco. Even if they were to get rid of a small one, there would be no way they could handle a big cock.

Then again, no one knew how stupid Reyn could be especially when he focused on saving those he cared about. Shulk noticed the look in Reyn's eyes and intended to give him a sendoff.

"Reyn, what are you thinking…?" Shulk asked him with worry in his voice.

"I'm going to save them! What else do you think I'm going to do?! Any ideas spider girl?"

Arachne was already thinking of a way to get the two out of danger. Her night vision was proving to benefit her allowing her to ignore the neon lights due to the Splatfest. She sighed realizing that she wouldn't be able to scale the buildings to get to the highest one in time. The blond had no idea what the King Cucco would do, and she needed an immediate plan. This was why she was surprised to see in the horde of white cocks, there was a gold one leading the way and this one in particular was attacking the demons that were pursuing Lana and Dark Pit.

"The gold Cucco is the leader!" Arachne shouted. "Defeat it and it should calm down the horde."

"Is that even possible?" Rob had to ask. "They usually just stop attacking after they had enough tormenting you!"

"That logic should not work outside of Smash!" Arachne exclaimed. "It was nice knowing you Reyn…"

"Hey, you're going to help me out. You _**are**_ his trusted bodyguard after all."

It was Arachne's turn to pale. She hated dealing with any bird like enemies due to being a spider. She had an actual fear of being eaten by them unlike others, but not a lot of people could sympathize with her logical fear.

"…What do you want me to do?"

"You can shoot web. Reel that gold Cucco in!"

"…You're crazy…you know that right?"

Reyn just smiled as a result. Shulk just chuckled nervously realizing how wrong this whole thing could go.

" _See, what did I tell you Shulk? This man is stupid."_

"Ha ha…ha ha ha…" The Monado boy continued to laugh apprehensively.

Arachne refused to pray to Palutena for things to go well for her. She would survive this trial given to her. Kaguya and Lucas looked at each other in worry as Arachne moved her hair up to reveal six smaller eyes above them. Gold eyes normally aren't menacing especially since Arachne was a friendly individual. Six, smaller gold eyes leering at her target was actually a frightening sight to behold.

"Stay still you adorable little rooster…" Arachne said in a mocking tone as she squinted all of her eyes to lock onto the target at hand. This gold Cucco was faster than the other ones therefore it had no problem destroying fire hydrants and trampling on the other innocent bystanders. "…Everyone but Reyn, stay back. This thing is going to attack once I reel it back…"

"Just hurry up before that big Cucco does something worse!" Rob shouted. "It's going to step on innocent people!"

"You mean it hasn't?" Arachne questioned while snarking at the same time while preparing to shoot the web string from the tip of her fingernails. "Reyn, think fast!"

Arachne's web was different from other spiders to the point it was kind of apparent why she had a hard time catching prey. Compared to the clear color most webs were, her web was a bright yellow color that started shooting off sparks when she shot her web. The gold Cucco wasn't expecting to be wrapped around an electrifying sticky web and yanked away from its gang toward the spider demon. The gold Cucco turned around. While it kept the same expression all Cucco shared, Arachne froze in fear when her eight eyes met two big ones.

"Eeek! Don't eat me! Reyn! Get it!"

Reyn showed no fear against the Cucco. He still did not understand the horrors of this chicken yet. Shulk didn't originally either until he got dog piled by a large amount of cocks during that one free for all. Never again would he attack the Cuccos unprovoked. The taller Homs was driven by the desire to protect those he cared about, so him preparing a powerful uppercut (that Shulk wanted to say was Bone Upper but wasn't) caught him and everyone off guard.

"You are going to return Lived and the other girl back on safe ground!" Reyn declared as his fist collided with the cheek of the Cucco. Reyn felt a huge shiver run down his spine when the Cucco was hit. Arachne was quick to release the gold rooster from its grasp before keeping a safe distance.

The rest felt like those episodes of Family Guy where Peter Griffin would fight the chicken unprovoked only this time, it ended up being a one-sided match with the Cucco immediately knocking Reyn to the ground and constantly pecking at him. Compared to others, Reyn held himself better to the point he wouldn't be scarred by this incident, but soon Reyn would get the upper hand and eventually grasp the Cucco in a strangle hold.

"You are going to listen to me and stop this madness…" Reyn growled. In such a short time span, most of his clothes were ripped off and nothing but gold feathers was stuck onto his body. "I don't care if you are the spawn of Satan like everyone claims you are, but I am not going to get yelled at by my best friend because I lost Lived for a few minutes!"

The gold Cucco continued to stare into his soul. If Dark Pit was closer to the ground, he could see that the health bar of the gold Cucco had depleted to zero and that Reyn had managed to convince the Cucco to take its army and leave. He would have been relieved if the King Cucco just didn't magically disappear into white feathers like it was an animated pillow. Dark Pit and Lana ended up falling to the ground very fast. Reyn wanted to catch them, but the gold Cucco wore him out. Arachne shot the web for the two to grab onto. Only Dark Pit grabbed the web and was pulled her direction. Kaguya was the one that needed to use Reyn as a springboard without his consent in order to leap high into the air and grab Lana before she reached the ground. Her jet boots activated allowing for a safe landing.

Everyone was just glad the Cuccos magically disappeared back to the hell they came from now that they had caused enough damage and their leader was defeated. Lana just sighed in relief that everything was all over…or so she thought.

See, the demons were still around and now that the chickens have retreated, they returned to their mission. Kaguya glared at the demons who had the nerve to give her the wrong look.

"Prepare for an ass whooping." She warned them as she allowed Lana to stand on her two feet before opening up her hands and revealing a holes ready to shoot flames at her opponent. "Ja ne!"

Branwen was rather glad that the mission failed to retrieve Dark Pit. It meant that a greater crisis was averted for the angels. From the information she gathered from the insects in her world, should misfortune befall Dark Pit, Pit wouldn't hesitate to start a war with the demons…and Palutena would very much support him simply due to her obvious dissatisfaction with the Underworld. Yes, she would be risking things in the long run, but despite Pit's reputation in heaven, the angels would have his back in starting a war with demons. Now that Dark Pit was in the safe hands of his friends, there was no way she could take them down as strong as she was. The fact they were out in the open to where the man in charge of the realm could see them was very bad for Dogura.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck this shit! Where is that stupid snake lady! She said everything was set! Why isn't she here now?! Useless mercenary! GARRRR! Branwen, we are leaving!"

"…Understood…"

The other demons no longer mattered to Dogura. He would disappear back into the shadows, recollect himself and then try again later even though Branwen had this feeling that the end of his freedom was near. She cleared a path for him so he could run like the dickens. Nobody was fast enough to catch the both of the. If Sonic were there, they wouldn't be able to escape, but he conveniently wasn't around during this fight…therefore they were safe.

Lana sighed in relief seeing Arachne tie up the demons with her web after Shulk, Reyn and Kaguya knocked them into next week (although these two assisted Kaguya after she had already singed the demons that were heading her way). It wouldn't be long until Master Hand and his friend came onto the scene (or even Wolf if he heard the news) to pick these criminals up and take them away. She barely managed to avert the crisis. Dark Pit felt at ease now that he no longer had to run.

By the time that Lucina and Cia were able to meet with the group, Lana had already fainted from overusing her magic. The black angel manages to catch her before she fell onto the pavement.

* * *

Lana expected a happy ending after everything settled down and she got her wish for the most part.

Despite the property damage that Lana had done due to summoning the Cucco, she was still thanked for saving the day due to drawing the attention toward the slave traders that many people across the universe were trying to capture. Yes Dogura and Branwen escaped, but now that they had revealed themselves in Smashopolis, it wouldn't take long for people like Master Hand to be able to assist Pit in tracking them down. Therefore, Master and his friend Edwin Black (the vampire in charge of Smash Arena) were willing to forgive Lana for her misdeeds. Cia got no credit and didn't want it. She didn't want to make herself known to anyone from Hyrule despite Cia's best attempts at atoning. She was fine with Lana take the spotlight temporary because it meant a little more interaction with Dark Pit before she would have to disappear into the shadows with Cia. Lana was simply not allowed to interact with Dark Pit and the group after that same timeline where Cia decided to change her ways. It would mean abandoning Cia to fate again and Lana didn't want to be wandering the universe alone…again…

Cia did feel bad when Lana disappeared without a trace after promising Dark Pit to hang out with them immediately after he was done training. She felt like Lana's suffering because of her was terrible. She was the good part of her heart, and yet she gave up her own happiness this time for Cia. Such was the fate of the witch twins to be honest…

Fortunately, Dark Pit wouldn't have that much time to think about how Lana broke her promise with him thanks to a string of events happening one after another.

First was Lucina apologizing to Dark Pit for treating him poorly the past two weeks. Due to Cia's words, the female lord finally confessed why she was acting the way she did because the dark angel's life was threatened. If she had come out and said it sooner, she could have spared everyone the trouble, but that was her pride getting in the way. Of course Dark Pit scolded her for that and he demanded that she make it up to him for putting him through that hell. Without Lana to thank after she made her getaway, the only thing the dark angel could do is pretty much give his attention back to his favorite bodyguard…but Lucina's wallet was going to die when Dark Pit was done with Lucina.

Pit finally returned after hearing that Dogura had popped his ugly head in Smashopolis and escaped. He was furious how his younger twin was almost captured right under his nose. Even if the demons with Dogura were caught and executed immediately for their crimes, Pit wanted the tiny goblin to be the one under the guillotine for even daring to go after his precious twin. Virtue had to remind Pit that they just needed Master Hand to use his powers to pinpoint Dogura and Goblin Galaxy and they would be home free of missions for a while. The angel captain and the head witch hunter would wait for Master Hand, but until then…they would be able to relax together in Smashopolis and keep an eye on the metropolis and the two girls that have apparently saved Dark Pit and Lucina.

This was kind of the reason why Cia and Lana were stuck watching Dark Pit and the group eating at one of the restaurants in Smashopolis. Lana again attempted to convince Cia that they should interact with the group and try to get close to them again. With Pit spying on Dark Pit with Virtue like the protective older brother he was…it wasn't going to happen…even though Lana would have been fine going out in the open. If Cia wasn't going to come out and meet Pittoo, then she wouldn't either. It was a shame too since the group was having such a hilarious conversation.

"Reyn, why are you ordering chicken?!" Dark Pit questioned in anger after the waitress left the group after everyone ordered. "You know I don't want to see chicken for a while after that stupid Cucco incident!"

"Huh? I just ordered the thing that looked like a Tirken." Reyn explained as a matter of fact statement.

"That's a chicken!" Dark Pit shouted.

Lucina was far from pleased also. "Reyn, are you deliberately trying to get the most expensive thing on the menu?!"

Reyn smirked at the Ylissean princess at the suggestion. "Well, Lived did say that you were treating us so…"

"Honestly, you are a jerk…" Lucina murmured darkly as she glared at Arachne who wasn't any better than Reyn in this situation. "And you, was it necessary to get every appetizer on the list?"

"What can I say? I'm a hungry demon."

Lucina just placed her hands over her face as she rested her elbows on the table just to sulk. Lucas was the only one encouraging for her being the only one who ordered from the kid's menu. Otherwise, everyone else was going to make sure that the wallet was empty when they were done. All that money she earned during that tournament was for naught in the end.

If Cia were there, she would have been worse than Arachne and Reyn combined when concerning the food. Granted, she felt this was a low class restaurant so she would have suggested an expensive one over one that was at least affordable for the future princess. Alas, these thoughts would have to be cast away. They will never happen as long as Raven continued to reset everything.

"Cia, I'm certain everything will be fine." Lana told her yet again. "We can continue being their friends even if we know what happens in the end…we don't have to feel lonely…"

"Lana…do you really want to get hurt every single time everyone fails to get rid of the Great Evil permanently?" Cia questioned her darkly causing Lana to flinch. "We are fortunate…or rather unfortunate to remember everything from the past timelines. If we were to join them again…what would it gain? My enemy was killed and I was free from ever having to work with him again…but now I'm without the friends I made…and the man I have…" She cut herself off. Despite what had occurred, she refused to admit that she had gotten over Link. She still spied on him and lusted for him in the shadows, but Ash had taken over her mind and heart in more ways than one…and the probability of the phantom actually coming to Smashopolis was very low in every timeline unless he was certain that she was here. This just happens to be one where despite what had occurred, he wasn't going to show up. He took a wrong turn in the galaxy therefore it was pointless to wait for him here.

"Things will turn out for the better this time. If Goblin Galaxy is no longer the focus for the angels, then surely…"

"I doubt anything will really change." Cia stated cruelly. "So many things have to align for there to even to be a chance. Remember when we decided to stay with the group during that final battle…it was pointless in the end…"

"Yes but…"

"I won't be hurt again from something like that. Stop your naïve thinking now. Be happy we were able to briefly interact with them now…because we're going back into the shadows again. If nothing happens to Dark Pit next time, we will continue our mission."

Lana didn't want that. She wanted the love and friendship that emitted from the group in front of her. Despite their arguing, this was what she loved the most in that one timeline and wanted to relive it over and over again until a happy ending was achieved in the overall arching plot. She sighed in defeat realizing that Cia was officially going to shut the book to the final chapter right here…and there was nothing she could do but watch the group continue to radiate the warm light that she desired.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 10747 words.**

 **Li: Oh come on! They save my life, and you're going to have them stay on the sidelines!**

 **Me: There are other stories where they will get their chance. Notes!**

 **1\. So I establish in** _ **Addiction**_ **that one of Pandora's powers was being able to steal a kiss from someone to absorb their powers. It's intimate healing to the extreme and depending on how close the relationship between the two people is determines how powerful it is. When Pandora tested it on Daedalus, she absorbed too much but implies how strong there love is. I implied that Juliet is able to do the same thing but doesn't rely on it for obvious reasons. Airi from Queen's Blade has something similar but she uses it as life force instead of using it as a power up. Cia just reversed the idea since she's a witch being able to do such things and of course Cia is sexual in nature, so she made things more difficult for Lucina when she could have just used her scepter to do the status buff.**

 **2\. In Hyrule Warriors, blue is the allied unit, red is the enemy and yellow tends to be the neutral fraction that you can either recruit or attack. In this situation, the Cuccos are neutral so they can attack both the good guys and bad guys.**

 **3\. In most Hyrule Warrior missions, the gold Cucco tends to cause the most problems usually because it starts a turf war with a normal white Cucco. It tends to be stronger than the white one and very aggressive so once it wins, it just takes over the keep. The worse one I feel is the gold Cucco that goes to keeps to eat and then takes over one keep for itself while being overpowered as fuck. There is also the mama Cucco but that's a friendly Cucco until you fail to save to save the chick, so this gold Cucco is based on both the territorial Cucco and the gluttonous one.**

 **4\. Arachne ironically is more like a Joltik with her color scheme since she can shoot webs of electricity. I wrote in _Fallen Angel_ how Arachne conveniently was made before Pokémon B/W, so it was a coincidence that she is an electric spider demon. She also has poison too despite happy face spiders not being poisonous. This stems from her backstory though which I intend to explain in a future one-shot of how Arachne came to work under Dark Pit despite being a demon.**

 **5\. Tirkens are the Xenoblade equivalent to chickens.**

 **6\. Reyn normally wouldn't know who Satan is (its not Hades), but given he's been around Dark Pit and Arachne (the latter who is a demon), he would start using that term instead of saying someone like spawn of Zanza.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. I can now finish other stories now that this one for my friend is done. Ja ne!**


End file.
